White Void
by FlameOf
Summary: Throughout every continuum, Louise has summoned many different Familiars to fill the role of Gandalfr. In this particular shift, she has taken from the Boundary the Just Sword himself.
1. Rebel 1

Rebel 1: Cold Steel and Fiery Temper

* * *

The Boundary.

An unending world of black nothing, the only light that could be conceived was that which emanated from the sole human in this void.

Well, to call him a 'human' was a stretch. His body was not made of flesh and blood, but rather a machine of sorts.

His body was the Susano'o Unit, at its user was Hakumen.

In the quiet of the void, his mind wandered through his memories, the times he was human, the times with the Six Heroes, the times he fought Ragna the Bloodedge, they all came to him.

It was only that small whisper of a voice that drew him from his trance.

 _'Strange...'_ Hakumen thought as he stood, or at least felt like he stood. _'There should be no one else here, so who is calling?'_

As if to answer him, a green portal appeared in front of him, and a familiar feeling brushed passed his armour.

The breeze, it was guiding him outside the Boundary.

 _'But how?'_ he wondered. _'Who has so much power that they can open a portal inside the Boundary?'_ the question would torment him, but he put it aside for now, and entered the portal.

* * *

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière stood before the magic circle, her face was calm, but her mind was a storm.

As she chanted the incantation to summon a Familiar, she prayed to the Founder that something, anything would appear. Something to validate her status as a Mage and noble.

"...Heed my summons, and bring forth my Familiar!" her spell finished, and for a single beat, nothing happened.

Yet before the jeers could start, there was the sound of electricity, followed by a low rumbling. Pebbles began to rise from the ground, and fellow students began to question just what was going on.

The ground that held the runic circle erupted in a burst of white light and dirt, and the teacher, Jean Colbert, pulled Louise away from it in the nick of time.

The light faded, the dirt fell, and all eyes saw the figure that emerged from it.

The first thing everyone noticed was the helmet without eyes. Second was the white, wolf like hair that came out the back of it. The entirety of his armour was black and white, with several spots, one on each shoulder, two on each hand and four on each foot, that was adorned with an eye like design. And each eye was 'looking' at the people. Colbert tried to move into a defensive stance, but the two eyes on this persons left hand glared at him, freezing him in place.

As the masked man walked towards the pink haired noble, the eyes on his armoured legs were fixed on the students, the eyes on his left hand focused solely on Colbert, his right hand scanning the area around him, and the eyes on his shoulders locked solely with Louise.

The armoured individual stood well over half a metre above Louise, and knelt down in front of her. "Tell me, child," his voice echoed hollowly in his helm, "was it you who managed to summon me?"

Words failed Louise, so she nodded in response.

The man made a sound of intrigue. "As much as I applaud you for such a commendable feat of power, tell me why you have summoned me."

Colbert finally managed to snap out of his stupor, and only just now noticed the sword on his back, which was almost as tall as its wielder. "If I might answer for her, good sir," he interjected, taking the gaze of the eye on his left shoulder, "Louise here was attempting to summon a Familiar, though we are not sure why she managed to get you. I apologise on her behave if it has inconvenienced you," he reasoned, something about this man just screamed 'do NOT piss off'.

The man let off a 'hearty' chuckle, how they could tell is impossible to know. "Fret not, you merely summoned me from a world devoid of anything," he turned his face back to Louise. "So you want a Familiar so badly, that you summoned the one thing that inhabits the Boundary?" though the girl before him didn't understand what he was saying, she nodded. "Very well, I shall humour you, as a token of appreciation." He turned back to Colbert. "Do what you must."

In silence, Colbert motioned for Louise to finish the ritual. Taking her wand out, Louise took a deep breath. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar," she chanted as she tapped the armour with her wand. For a second, nothing happened, until a light emitted from his left gauntlet, etching runes onto it.

"Well, you have failed several times before, but you have managed to complete Servant Contract on the first go," Colbert praised the student, before addressing the others.

Louise had tuned out the teacher, and whatever jeers had been shot her way by the other students, as her attention was locked solely on the knight knelt before her.

Louise didn't even process that she was leading the tall knight to her room until she had already stepped through the door. Taking a seat on her bed, she sighed and looked at her 'Familiar', and he looked back at her.

"So tell me, child," the Familiar spoke, his voice easily instilling fear, "is there any reason in particular that you chose to summon me as your pet?"

His aura was intimidating, but the noble answered. "Th...there isn't, really, I didn't know I'd summon a... a person..." she whispered. _'What am I doing? I'm a noble! I should be the one intimidating him!'_ she thought, but one look at the one in white banished that thought.

"So, it really was by mere chance. You are either a genius magic user, or too stupid to be able to conceive the limits." he joked hollowly.

The joke, though, only made the pink haired noble angry. "Y.. you... Just who do you think you are?!" she shouted, all fear she once felt gone.

"I am a hero of long ago, one who abandoned his old name. You need not worry about who I am, until the time comes that you hear it."

* * *

The night passed with a strange atmosphere, while Louise slept as well as one could with such a powerful presence standing in the corner of the room. The next morning was just as weird, though, as Louise insisted that her Familiar dress her, but was met with a passive stare, followed by him leaving the room.

Time for class came, and Louise had sent her Familiar to be with the other beast like Familiars, which he seemed somewhat fine with doing.

And so here he was, the white garbed reaper of sins, sitting amongst familiar creatures, and some he wasn't even sure about.

 _'Seriously, what is that giant eye-ball thing?'_ the hero asked himself as he stared into the giant... eye thing.

Some unusual commotion drew his attention, and decided that it would make for better entertainment than guessing what half of these creatures were called.

Before the user of the Susano'o unit was a blonde boy yelling at a black haired maid, said boys hair was drenched in red wine, and he had two red hand marks on each cheek, and the maid was backing away from him, clearly afraid.

The Familiar came to the conclusion that this boy, Guiche, by the sounds of it, had been caught two-timing, and was now pining the blame of someone else.

 _'Absolutely deplorable.'_ he thought as he walked towards the two, and caught the boys hand before it flew at the girl.

Guiche shot a glare behind him, and followed up by trying to suppress the feeling of intimidation. "It is rather pathetic that you feel the need to blame someone else for your short comings," the Familiar spoke hollowly to the noble boy.

"Oh, and just what would a lowly Familiar like you know about that?" Guiche shot back, trying hard to hide his fear. "You know, simply for touching a noble..." he swiped the rose in his hand, letting the petals land and give rise to five bronze golems. "I should have you executed."

"Oh?" the Familiar echoed, reaching for his sword. "I hope you can keep me entertained."

Before he could draw, however, Louise stepped between them. "Stop this, Guiche, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing this annoying maid and useless Familiar their place, Zero," the boy shot back. "Perhaps if you trained your beast well enough, it might not be in this situation."

Louise began to panic, before her Familiar's steel hand fell on her shoulder. "You have nothing to fear, girl. I shall put this brat in his place."

"But..." Louise stammered out. "Even with your intimidation factor, a commoner can't beat a..."

Her words were cut off when the Familiar drew his sword, or rather, it fazed out of the scabbard. The blade was long, one edged, and had a flat tip. Holding it parallel to his body, the Familiar's aura began to pulse.

"I am the White Void." One pulse, and the air went cold. "I am the Cold Steel." Two pulses, and the ground began to shake lightly. "I am the Just Sword." The pulsing hastened. "With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse them in the fires of destruction!" His aura erupted from him, knocking over nearly everyone, save for the maid and Louise, and disintegrated the golems before him. "I am Hakumen, the end has come!"

Silence fell, and Hakumen sheathed his sword. "Learn to pick your battles, boy," he spoke as he walked off.

* * *

The following night came quietly, much to Hakumen's joy. That maid was quiet thankful to him, and Louise had now learned just why he should be treated with respect.

But there was just one thing that was bugging him.

"Show yourself, Vampire" he stated.

Upon his word, rose petals fluttered by and dispersed, leaving a short girl with blonde twin-tails and red eyes, wearing a black gothic dress with red highlights.

"As always, Mister Hero, you are completely without manners," the girl spoke in a prim and proper tone.

"Yeah! Show Madame Rachel some respect," the strange red back flying beside her spoke in an annoying voice, prompting Rachel to swat it down.

"Quiet, Gii," she told the bat, before turning back to Hakumen. "It seems you have been summoned into quite the unusual predicament."

The many eyes of the Susano'o Unit turned to Rachel. "How much can you tell me of it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. But it has intrigued me," the Vampire admitted. "Valkenhayn," she commanded with a click, making an old man, dressed as a stereotypical butler appear.

"At your command, milady," he said with a bow, his blue eyes finding Hakumen, "and Hakumen, it has been too long, my friend."

"Valkenhayn R. Hellsing." the white armoured hero echoed.

"Valkenhayn, prepare a table on this campus, I feel we should observe the events here in person."

"By your orders, Madame Rachel," bowing, Valkenhayn disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

Hakumen let off a chuckle of sorts. "Well, if you're interested, then I know it won't be boring," he said.

"Do not get too lenient. After all, there are some people listening in on us."

With a click of her finger, four figure dropped between them, each one a girl. One Hakumen identified as his summoner, another the maid he saved, while the other two, a tanned red haired girl, and blue haired girl with glasses, he did not know properly.

His metal hand finding his 'face', Hakumen knew he was in for a world of trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Author: Well, here we are in yet another crossover fic involving Familiar of Zero. As usual, I am your host, FlameOf.**

 **Rachel: And I am Rachel Alucard, co-host for this particular continuum.**

 **Author: Now, to make matters simple, the entire reason I started this was for that moment between Hakumen and Guiche. But I'm not going to leave this story unfinished, it'll just be a bit lower on the priorities than my other works.**

 **Rachel: I can at least applaud you for your honesty.**

 **Author: Right... Well, anyway, I'll just say that there will be more Blazblue characters in the future, just for now we're focusing on Hakumen, Rachel and Valkenhayn.**

 **God I hate typing his name out, too many letters.**

* * *

 **Additional notes:**

 **This chapter, and all other posted chapters are being revised. Should you start seeing this section pop up, that's why.**


	2. Rebel 2

Rebel 2: Give me one good reason

* * *

On this particular night, the Vesti court looked to be divided into two parties. On one side was Rachel Alucard and Hakumen, and on the other was the students and maid of Tristain's Magic Academy. The students plus maid had a myriad of emotions emanating from them, consisting of fear, apathy, shock and arousal. Hakumen wagered a guess that the last one was from the dark skinned red haired girl, considering the looks she was giving him.

"So, it would appear that a guy is unable to get a few moments to himself, is that it?" Hakumen commented rather casually.

"So, children," Rachel started. "Might I ask why you intrude on us?"

"Come now, little one." the busty student responded, making Hakumen and Louise simultaneously face-palm. "After the display that Darling put on earlier, how could we not want to see him once more?"

 _'I cannot believe she just called the vampire "little one",'_ Hakumen thought in sheer disbelief, before noticing the girls gaze had fallen longingly on him. "So, if you're so foolishly entranced by me, then start with your name, child."

"But of course, darling," she gave a bow, quite deliberately showing off her cleavage, and even if Hakumen had his normal body, he probably still wouldn't have been fazed. "I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, but you can call me 'dear' if you want," she gave him a very flirtatious wink.

Louise was about to yell something, but Hakumen cut her off. "Your attempts at bedding me are wasted, child. You'd have better luck finding another mate."

Despite what the Hero had hoped for, Kirche seemed to take it as a challenge.

Ignoring any further comment from the red haired girl, Hakumen turned to face the maid. "And what of you? What is your name?"

The maid became hesitant as the centre of attention. "I... my name is... Si.. Siesta," she stammered out. "I just... I wanted to thank you, for saving me today." she gave him a respectful bow.

"Well, at least one of the children here knows how to pay some respect," Rachel commented amusingly, despite the cold glare she was giving Kirche.

To the side of Rachel, the black portal opened, and Valkenhayn stepped out, carrying a tray with a pot and tea cups in one hand, and a table in the other. "Your tea, Madame Rachel."

"Thank you, Valkenhayn," the black cat/umbrella, known as Nago, morphed into a chair, in which Rachel sat upon. "Now, onto the more important matters," her crimson eyes fell on Siesta, and moved to Louise. "The black haired and pink haired ones, I wish to speak with. The rest of you have this night to yourselves."

* * *

Louise really didn't know what to expect when she noticed Kirche, Tabitha and that maid skulking around, trying to find her Familiar. It certainly wasn't getting dropped through a portal and finding him having a conversation with some blonde girl she had never seen before. Even lower on her expectations list was the fact that this new girl, Rachel, she believed her name was, had pulled her and Siesta aside for a conversation of sorts.

"Now, on to the first matter at hand," Rachel stated, her crimson eyes falling on Louise. "Tell me, Vallière, do you know what you have succeeded in doing?" Louise looked confusedly at the vampire. "I suppose Hakumen has only told you so much, then." Rachel set her tea down. "You, Louise Françoise, are currently the only person in either of our worlds to be able to summon something that was once trapped in the Boundary."

"The... Boundary?" Louise and Siesta both asked.

"Indeed. The Boundary is, as you might entail, a border between worlds. A sort of void that exists solely to keep every world in order." Rachel explained. "To be able to even so much as open a portal into it is no small feet. And yet, you were able to drag something out of that forsaken realm."

Louise's confusion grew by several bounds. "What... exactly are you getting at?"

Rachel sighed. "I suppose I should have expected as much from someone from an education system that's purposely withholding information," she took a sip of her tea. "No matter, you will find out in due course." Her eyes fell on the maid, causing her to flinch. "My next order of business is with with this one, so you may leave, Louise."

* * *

Hakumen and Valkenhayn stood side by side, looking up at the room Rachel, Louise and Siesta had taken for the sake of their 'conversation'.

"Tell me," Hakumen broke the silence, "has your master told you what she has planed for those two?"

"She has, actually," the wolf-butler responded. "In regards to miss Louise, she merely wants to go over the basics of what it means to have summoned you. As for miss Siesta..." he coughed lightly. "There's a reason Madame Rachel asked me to get these supplies."

The white hero looked at the mentioned 'supplies' in what would be assumed to be disbelief. "She asked you to get an entire bed frame."

"I know."

A strange silence once again filled the air between the two, even when Louise joined them in their 'staring at a window' activity.

"Would you care to share what she has planned?" Hakumen spoke once more.

"Madame Rachel intends to offer miss Siesta the option of becoming a vampire," was the response that came.

"But wouldn't the maid need some form of mana before the transformation takes place, lest the maid becomes a ghoul?"

"Indeed, which is why Madame Rachel has prepared a... precaution for transferring mana from herself to miss Siesta if need be. From what I've heard, it's somewhat... strange."

If Hakumen could raise an eyebrow, he would have at that very moment. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

"I am indeed," the butler answered as quickly as the question came.

The hero shrugged, despite the confused look Louise was giving the both of them.

"I must say, it is awfully forward of her."

"Quite so," Valkenhayn admitted. "Madame Rachel said that it had something to do with events that will take place within the next few days, though she didn't elaborate further on the subject."

"Will someone please explain just what you two are talking about?!" Louise all but shouted at the two men.

Exchanging a look with Hakumen, Valkenhayn turned to face the short noble. "My apologies, miss Louise, however, the matter of this conversation is rather... adult, as some might say."

"Let's just say that they may possibly be having their 'conversation' for longer than we thought," Hakumen added.

Before Louise could say more, one of the subjects of the conversation, Rachel, stepped out of the building. "Finished already, oh creature of the night?" the white hero spoke sarcastically.

"Must you start every conversation sarcastically, Mr Hero?" she shot back. "And to answer your question: yes, my business has already been taken care of."

"So I take it miss Siesta agreed to the procedure?" the vampires butler asked.

"She has indeed," was the response. "And there was no need for any further 'procedures', although there will still be need for the new bed frame once the transformation is complete."

If Louise's brow could have risen any higher, it would have. "Could someone just freaking tell me what's happening with that maid?!"

Rachel shot a rather displeased look the nobles way. "Must you be so rude in how you request information?" she stated, looking straight into Louise's eyes. "You are meant to be a noble, are you not? Then you had best act the part, before I lose interest and free Mr Hero of his contract with you."

Under normal circumstances, Louise might have thought this an empty threat, yet the air that Rachel gave off told her otherwise. "Pl...please, explain to me what happened to Siesta," she reluctantly said with a bow.

"Now, was that so hard?" the vampire responded. "To make it so that your simple mind can understand, the transformation from human to vampire is an unpleasant one, and if the human doesn't have the recommended level of magical energy, they would, in turn, become a mindless ghoul," Rachel went on to explain. "I had a particular ritual planned out in the event that Siesta didn't have the necessary mana to survive the transformation. Thankfully, though, the simple nature of this world proved otherwise, so the worst damage done tonight will be a broken bed frame, rather than the inclusion of torn bedsheets and mattresses."

Whilst still confused, Louise nodded. "So, why give someone like her something like this?"

"Because in any given world, in any given time, there are the corrupt with power, and the pure whom suffer from lack thereof," Rachel said, sporting a 'matter of fact' look. "I have looked at the history of Halkeginia, and I must say I am appalled by how the humans handled everything that came their way."

Louise let out a sound of both confusion and anger. "Just what gave you the right to criticise us?"

"The humans of these lands see adversity, and they overcome it with brute force. They see Elves, and they get into a pointless race war. They divide their classes by the simple ability to wield magic. Stop me if I'm wrong, but it seems like such a pointless and bloody history."

Every fibre of Louise's being wished to lash out at the blonde, to try and prove her argument wrong, and the only thing stopping her was the fact that she had a good point.

"How about we save the history lesson for another day, Lich," Hakumen chimed in. "As amusing as it is to watch this squabble, children should be getting to bed at this hour."

"Crass as always, Hero," Rachel responded, before snapping her fingers. "Valkenhayn, in the morning, I want you to set about securing Siesta's contract from the head of this academy."

With a bow from the butler, the black portal opened, and the mistress of the night disappear in a plume of rose petals.

* * *

Louise Françoise barely got any sleep that night, with thoughts of everything plaguing her mind.

To begin listing them: First was the fact that she managed to summon what is being considered an 'impossible' Familiar, at least according to Rachel and Hakumen, and having something to do with a Boundary of sorts. Second, Rachel did something with that maid, Siesta, that is allowing her to become a Vampire, and her Familiar kept alluding to those two possibly doing something... more, than what supposedly happened.

"You may have an easier time sleeping if you don't role around so much," Hakumen stated from his corner.

And there was the fact that she was now having to sleep with this guys overbearing presence. "Can you not hold it against me? So much has happened over just one night!"

Hakumen gave a hollow chuckle. "I suppose you're right."

"Why would anyone want to become a Vampire, anyway?" Louise questioned. "Don't they have half a dozen weaknesses? Why would that girl offer Siesta something like that? And why would she accept?"

Hakumen looked blankly at her, at least, as blankly as a faceless mask could. "Believe it or not, a Vampires list of weaknesses is actually rather exaggerated." When Louise gave him a confused look, he continued. "To start, the whole thing about direct sunlight killing them in minutes is a rather over the top interpretation of how it actually just drains them temporarily, whilst still leaving them stronger than the normal human. The garlic thing is because it acts like a light allergic reaction."

"And what about silver, and holy items?"

"A lot of the times, Vampires like a challenge, so those 'weaknesses' are just to give humans a fair chance."

Louise, despite feeling somewhat enlightened, felt a sense of confusion wash over her. "How do you know so much about Vampires, anyway?"

The eyes on Hakumen's shoulders met with Louise's. "I've spent an unfortunate amount of time around that Lich, and she made sure to hammer these facts in."

Louise couldn't help but agree with that. "Alright, then what about the 'stake through the heart' and 'can't enter a home unless invited'?"

Hakumen's gaze changed from one of passive amusement to rather deadpan. "Well, anything would die if you rammed a chair leg through their chest, and Vampires do have that thing we call manners," the Hero shook his head.

Louise gave a dead-panned look as she turned over. "I, I think I'll just go to sleep now."

Hakumen let out a low chuckle. "I suppose you better do so."

* * *

Hours after Louise finally fell asleep, Hakumen left the room in hopes of finally getting some form of peace from the hectic day that transpired.

In all his life, he never imagined that he would: be transported to another world, removed from the Boundary, and to top it all off, gain a power that lets him win fights with his mantra.

For someone whom has dealt with the Black Beast, and constantly has to put up with nut-jobs like Yuuki Terumi, this doesn't seem like much.

Considering the lands he was now in, their lack of Seithr, and more specifically, the lack of homicidal maniacs, Hakumen felt at peace.

Stepping outside, the Hero couldn't help but think back on the many years he's lived. From defeating the Black Beast, to the battles with Terumi, and even to that church where he grew up with...

Hakumen shook his head. Some memories were best left as such.

Looking forward, Hakumen noticed two figures having a rather one-sided argument. Upon closer inspection, he could make out that one of the figures was Valkenhayn, and the other, a rather... unpleasant looking noble, he might have left it to the butler, had he not overheard the obnoxious nobles words.

"I don't care whether or not you work here, just show me to the girl!" he yelled at the butler, his voice rather grating.

"And I believe I have told you before, but I do not take orders from you," Valkenhayn responded. "Miss Siesta's contract is already in my mistresses possession, so you have no reason to be here any more."

The noble became increasingly agitated. "You know, as palace messenger, I could easily get you executed, you old fool."

 _'Right, I think I've heard enough.'_ the white hero thought, as he took three steps forward, and tapped into the power of the Magatama, initiating the technique Renka. One low kick knocked the noble off his feet, and the second to follow sent him through the wall and into the courtyard.

"You, whom bring shame to the term 'noble'," Hakumen echoed, hand grasping at Ookami. "Prepare to die!"

"Hakumen," Valkenhayn drew him from his intensity, "I think he may already be dead."

Looking at his foot, Hakumen noticed just how much blood now covered it, and just next to the new hole in the wall was what appeared to be a leg.

"My old friend, sometimes you must try to control your temper," the butler placed a hand on the heroes shoulder.

"Maybe so," was his response, "but you can't deny that this man was grating on the nerves."

Valkenhayn nodded in response. "What do you propose we do now? It's several hours until Madame Rachel returns."

Hakumen mused over the question.

* * *

Louise was rather slow to rise this morning, not that one could blame her, considering the absolute confusion that was yesterday.

Honestly, on this Void Day, she would have liked to sleep in a bit more, had it not been for both the sound of steel and fists clashing, or the presence of Rachel Alucard at her desk.

She may have been more surprised by that last one, but considering she had an overbearing Familiar, this felt like par for the course already.

"Honestly, how can a young human sleep as much as you?" the vampire asked, sipping from the cup of tea in her hand.

"Today's meant to be a day off for students, don't judge me," she shot back. "Where's Hakumen, anyway?"

"After he and Valkenhayn had an... odd encounter with some older noble, the two of them cleaned up the mess, and then proceeded to spar with one another. Something about 'showing these young ones how a real fight goes'." pausing, Rachel picked up a letter and a scroll that had been sitting on the desk, things that Louise didn't remember leaving there. "Incidentally, these are for you."

Taking the two items from Rachel, Louise started by unrolling the scroll, finding it to be the contract for a servant. Siesta's, specifically. "Why am I getting this?"

"Someone like myself has no need for a second servant, but you, on the other hand, could probably use the extra hands." was the response.

Not bothering to ask any more questions of the vampire, Louise turned her attention to the letter, addressed to her from... "Princess Henrietta?" she muttered in surprise.

"Oh?" Rachel now looked quite intrigued. "I had no idea that you, of all people, would have ties with a royal family member."

Louise elected to ignore the subtle jab. "Well, the princess and I use to be play mates when we were children, but she usually sends a letter at the end of the month," she responded, opening the letter. "Just what could have..."

The moment she read through it, she froze, her eyes darting over the contents several times to make sure she read it right. "Is everything alright?" Rachel spoke.

"I... I think, but I'm so confused now," Louise responded. "How was one man, this 'Agent of Death', able to take down Reconquista in only a few days?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holy Izanami, seven MONTHS for me to actually do this chapter? That's poor, even by my standards.**

 **Many apologies for how long this took, there were a lot of factors that got in my way, though the most criminalising one is the fact that I am easily distracted by games and such.**

 **I won't bother trying to excuse myself with the fact that I've been: working on other projects, been dealing with University for most of the time (even if I'm currently half-ish way through the break), and having a constant writers block, because lets face it, I'm one lazy bastard.**

 **Heck, I'm so lazy that I haven't even bothered to include Rachel in this A/N section.**

 **I'll also say that, while I don't respond much, if at all, to PM, I do still check them, and take them into account, this is mostly for the fact that I got a message wondering when an update will come not too long before I actually finished this.**

 **So yeah, don't feel too troubled if I don't message back, I'm just not a sociable person, even on the internet.**

 **Ok, now that that's all out of the way, let's talk the chapter contents.**

 **Yes, I did just destroy Reconquista in this chapter, or more technically, several days before the story even began. I will go into detail next entry about whom this 'Angel of Death' is, and how they managed to overthrow Reconquista, but I'm guessing that everybody familiar with the Blazblue-verse can guess whom it is.**

 **Yes, I did also turn Siesta into my own interpretation of a vampire. Why did I choose to make vampires so OP and only have their weaknesses as being fair to humans? Because it's funny, deal with it.**

 **Well, I'll just get on with the preview, and I apologise again for how freaking long this took, and however long the next chapter takes. Toodles!**

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

 **This chapter has since been proof-read.**


	3. Rebel 3

Rebel 3: Broken without a trace

* * *

(Several days before the Familiar Summoning ritual)

Fire erupted from the castle, chaos filled the halls, and from the tops of the walls, soldier upon soldier fell to the blade of one man.

 _Track set: Rebellion II_

This man, with hair as white as snow, cut down every person in his path. Through his green left eye, he could see every foe that dared to stand before him, and through his crimson right eye, he saw their demise. His attire, in comparison to the knights of the Reconquista that he fought, made him stand out like a sore thumb. His jacket was a crimson red, his pants black and flared at the ankles, and the strange assortment of metal plates on the arms of the jacket made it quite the intimidating look, if the sword in his hand didn't do that already.

Another explosion rocketed from the side of the castle, and the Grim Reaper wondered just how something primarily made of stone could be so combustable.

"Don't let him escape!" one knight shouted, as a ball of flame was flung in the white haired man's direction. With little to no effort, the attack was dodged, and a wave of darkness eradicated the knights very existence.

"Idiot," the man in red muttered, removing his sword from one foe and lodging it in the head of another. "Why do I need to escape when I'm the one with the advantage?"

A ringing in his ear drew his attention from the task at hand. "Come in, Ragna, is the signal getting through alright?" a female voice sounded in his ear.

"A little on the loud side, but that's to be expected from you, Kokonoe," he shot back through the comm-device in his ear.

"Oh, ha ha," Kokonoe spat back. "Now, can you at least give me a report? Have you made it to the other world?"

"Oh yeah, I made it alright, even made contact with some of the locals," Ragna the Bloodedge replied, ramming his sword into the skull of an enemy.

There was a light pause on the other end. "Ragna..." the scientist began, "are you overthrowing a governmental body there?"

"Hey, in my defence," the Grim Reaper started, "they attacked me first. And on top, they're actually a fascist regime."

Kokonoe made a small sound of surprise. "You mean like the Nazi's?"

"Magical Nazi's," Ragna corrected.

A brief pause was held over the radio. "You know what? Never mind, all my qualms with destroying them are now gone."

"Glad to know we agree on that," the Reaper finished as he struck another soldier down. "Now, remind me why I'm here?"

Kokonoe made a 'tsk' sound over the comm. "Didn't I make it clear before you left? Your suppose to be finding out why Hakumen's signal disappeared from the Boundary! From what my devices gathered, he should have wound up in that particular world..."

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there," Ragna spoke. "I know why I'm travelling worlds, I'm wondering why I'm here in this specific spot."

"Your acting as if we've mastered inter-dimensional transportation," was the snarky response. "Well, as soon as your done committing genocide, you're going to want to get off that floating island and try to get into contact with a certain someone."

"I thought you said you hadn't mastered inter-dimensional travel," Ragna shot back, noticing the enemies had started to retreat, "and what do you mean 'floating island'?"

"That last one's not too important, just suspend your disbelief. And as for your contact, it's..." a shudder was heard over the comm. "the Black Knights Granddaughter."

Blood-Scythe hit the ground with a resounding thud. "WHAT THE FU..."

(Track End)

* * *

(Present day)

Hakumen was honestly baffled at the moment, and no doubt, so was Siesta. Here they were, in the middle of town with Louise, looking for, of all things, a blacksmith.

"You still haven't properly explained why I need a new sword," Hakumen spoke to the pinkette, "Ookami is more than enough for me."

Louise pivoted, facing the white hero. "Have you even noticed that it has a flat tip? That hardly seems practical."

"Have you considered that I'm perfectly fine with that?" Hakumen shot back. "And I feel that you are unfamiliar with the concept of a single edged sword."

"Um," Siesta raised her hand in question, "if this is about sir Hakumen, then why am I needed here?"

"Because you're going to be needing a way to defend yourself too," Louise responded, giving the new Vampire the sort of look one would give someone who just discovered the sky was blue. "Call it a hunch, but I have the feeling that things will be getting... odd, in the near future. And with this 'Agent of Death' going around, I don't think we should take chances."

Hakumen let his thoughts drift form the conversation. _'An Agent of Death, huh. I wonder if they're talking about him,'_ he pondered, the image of a white haired man in red appearing in his mind. _'Though if he didn't come with Rachel, one can only guess how else he would have.'_ The moment Hakumen's thoughts returned to the matter at hand, he found himself and the two girls outside a small establishment, the only indicator that it was a weapons shop being the sign that hung above. "Do you truly think a run down establishment like this will hold something to compare to a Nox Nyctores?" Louise ignored the question and entered the building, Siesta following closely behind. Hakumen could only shake his head in disappointment, and follow them in.

"Welcome!" the store clerk, a rather elderly man, spoke. "What brings a noble like yourself and her entourage to my fine establishment?"

"I need a sword for these two here," Louise responded, gesturing to Hakumen and Siesta. "We'll start by see the best you have to offer."

Responding with an 'of course', the old clerk went into the back of the shop, only to return moments later with an ornamental looking sword. "Here we go, the best sword I own. This beaut was made by a famed Germanian alchemist."

Louise made comment on how pretty it was, though Hakumen felt otherwise. "The first problem I see is the fact that you gave an alchemist the job of blacksmith," he lifted the sword, spinning it around a few times. "The blade is solid gold, making it both needlessly heavy, and hopelessly soft. It would break without a moments notice," he placed the sword down on the table, making sure to leave a mark. "I would rather bring a stick to battle Take-Mikazuchi, than use this against my foe."

There were a variant of reactions for the three others in the shop: the clerk was quite bewildered, much like Louise, though her expression could be more wonder as to what Take-Mikazuchi is, and Siesta...

Her attention was more on one of the claymore's adorning the wall.

"Ha! The white guy got ya there, old man!" a new voice boomed in the shop, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, go to hell, Derf! I woulda been able to get him to think otherwise!" the clerk shot back... at a barrel.

Curious, the user of the Susano'o unit, walked towards the barrel, ignoring the clerks comments of how 'he wouldn't be interested in anything there', and after a few seconds of searching, found a blade that was most peculiar.

It was a single edged straight sword, old and rusted, a guard made of a mix of steel and brass, and a grip of proper leather. All in all, it was a sword that, given some cleaning, Hakumen wouldn't say no to using.

"Ya've got a good eye, to be able ta spot me so easily," it spoke to him. Spoke. An action that, from a sword, completely surprised Hakumen, and at his point in life, not a lot could do that.

"You, just what are you?" the hero asked in rare bewilderment.

"Me? Well, that's simple," the sword replied. "The name's Derflinger, the legendary blade!"

Hakumen could just imagine the sword striking a heroic pose, much akin to Bang Shishigami, if he had a body. "Just ignore that guy," the clerk spoke up. "He's always driving away customers."

Hakumen let out a hollow chuckle. "Well, consider me sold," he placed Derflinger on the counter, before turning to face Siesta. "And what of you?"

That very moment, Siesta placed the weapon she had been eyeing for a while on the counter next to Derflinger, accidentally causing the counter to crack from both the weight of the weapon, and her new found strength. Hakumen chuckled lightly, while Siesta blushed and Louise looked on in shock. "So, I trust you can give us a reasonable price for these?"

* * *

Five minutes of bartering later, and the trio left the shop two weapons, two sheaths, a bag of polishing equipment, and an extra conversation participant heavier, and approximately 400 gold lighter.

"I just can't believe you tried to haggle the price UP," Louise muttered rather bitterly, recalling that, had it not been for Hakumen, they would have been able to buy all this for at least 100 gold less.

Hakumen let out a low chuckle. "Please, I was doing that man a favour," he spoke. "He wouldn't be able to tell good steel from a rusted anvil." The line earned a chuckle from Derf, a giggle from Siesta, and as expected, a groan from Louise. "Well, I suppose now we may as well find something else to do, lest we saunter back to that academy."

Siesta raised her hand slowly. "If it's not too much to ask," she began, drawing the pink and white duos attention, "my uncle runs an inn nearby, and he told me that he's hired an amazing new chef."

Hakumen and Derf let off a 'hoh' sound, understanding what Siesta was asking. "Why not?" the sword chimed in. "We got all day, and I'm curious about what this new boy cooks."

Louise gave the sword a questioning look. "But you're a sword, you can't even eat!"

"So? It doesn't mean I can't enjoy the sight and smell of food."

Louise let out what could only be described as an irritated gurgle, and Hakumen let off a short laugh in response, surprising the three with him.

* * *

The Charming Fairies inn, quite a peculiar spot in town, to say the least.

Not to say the building itself stood out, looking like a rather standard two-storied building. Nor was the part of town it was located in considered weird.

What made it truly odd, as Louise, Derflinger, and Hakumen found out, was the owner known as Scarron, previously known to be Siesta's uncle.

This man, if he could even be called that, in Hakumen's frank opinion, was comparable to if Bang Shishigami had a child with Amane Nishiki, and that terrified him quite a bit.

Upon seeing the muscular man that constantly asked for himself to be call 'mi mademoiselle', he instantly wished that the hypothetical mix of Bang and Amane was 'flamboyant figure' with 'over the top dramatic flare', rather than... this... behemoth of a man, dressed like a cheap hooker.

What was just as disturbing for the hero and his summoner was the fact that this man/thing and his supposed 'daughter' Jessica were hugging up to Siesta. And she was FINE with it.

"Hakumen," Louise whispered to the hero, "this person scares me."

"I don't usually admit to things like fear, but..." Hakumen whispered back, "I completely agree. I feel we'd best kill it with fire before it reproduces further."

Just as he muttered those words, a large set of arms wrapped themselves around the two, and it didn't take a genius to know whom they belonged to. "Come now, Haky, there's no need for such morbid jokes!" Scarron spoke in a friendly tone. "After all, I'm just so glad that Siesta-chan has such nice friends."

"Please, just don't call me that," he muttered back, though it seemed Scarron either missed or chose to ignore the hostility in his voice. _'Good Gods, his muscle mass could rival Tager's!'_ Hakumen silently added.

"Ah, Siesta-chan, could you go get the new guy from the kitchen? I'd like him to meet everyone." Scarron asked of his niece, which she happily complied.

Entering into the kitchen, the maid could tell instantly whom the 'new guy' was, both by the fact that he was the only one present, and the strange red and black clothes he wore.

"Excuse me, mister chef?" she called out to the white haired man, drawing his attention from the dishes before him.

"Yeah, what's up kid?" he responded rather crassly.

"Well," quite honestly, Siesta felt rather intimidated by this man, though not in the same way as Hakumen. With the member of the Six Heroes, it was like a shield twice her hight and several times her width. With this man, it was like a blood soaked blade in the middle of the night. "my uncle wanted to introduce you to people, so..."

The mans oddly coloured eyes softened slightly. "So, you're this niece that guy keeps talking about?" Siesta nodded in response. "Believe me, that guy would not shut up about you."

Siesta thought for a moment that her initial impression of this man may have been wrong. Sure, he was imposing, weird looking, and most likely got into fights every other moment, but he came off as almost soft, if a little rough around the edges. "So, I'm guessing you've also brought friends?" his voice carried a sort of gruff curiosity, giving Siesta the idea that, under most circumstances, he probably wouldn't care less, and was just making the best out of his current situation.

"Oh, uh, yes sir." she responded. "I wanted to show my new employer and her Familiar the family business, is... that odd?"

The white haired man gave a friendly smile. "I wouldn't say that. I think it's important to maintain good relationships with the people you work with."

Siesta let off a slight sigh as she and the man entered the main dining area. "I'm glad you think that, sir. I get the feeling you and mr Hakumen will get along well."

The main froze quite suddenly, becoming quite pale. "What... did you say?"

Looking across the inn, the man in crimson and knight in white took notice of each other, and the hostility between them silenced all around.

* * *

Hakumen had been dealing with many things over the past few days: summonings strong enough to reach through the Boundary, deranged perverts calling themselves nobles, talking swords. But out of everything, he had not expected to see Him here, and suffice to say, he may not have been expecting the same.

"Well go figure," the heterochromatic man began, "the first time I try to be nice to a new person, and you happen to have some connection."

"That is the least of my concerns." Hakumen shot back, both men taking steps towards each other. "Answer me, Ragna the Bloodedge, why are you here?"

Where he had once held a friendly smile, Ragna now bore a rather cocky smirk. "Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm here to find out why you're here, you Masked Freak."

Masked Freak. The term Ragna commonly used when referring to the hero. If Hakumen had any more patience, something like that would not provoke him.

Unfortunately, he was as intolerant of the Bloodedge's existence as ever, and his hand instinctively reached for Ookami.

"If you desire a fight, Dark One, then you need only ask." venom laced his voice quite heavily, though it did not seem to deter Louise, whom still stood beside him.

Despite the beads of sweat falling over his brow, Ragna maintained his smirk as he stomped on the floor, causing some of the boarding to flip, and revealing the Blood-Scythe for him to catch. "Even I know it would be stupid to challenge you at full power," he acknowledged, "but damn if it won't be satisfying to win!"

An explosion rocked the building, almost as if deliberately timed to his speech. Ragna's smirk might have been laced with confidence, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew not where said explosion came from.

"Okay, what the actual hell was that?" the Grim Reaper shouted, as patrons began to panic.

"Are you trying to say that you're not involved with an explosion?" Hakumen responded, emphasising the 'not'.

"Listen, Masked Freak, during the entire time I've been here, I've only blown up one castle. On a floating island, no less. I think I'd know if I was responsible for this one."

It didn't take long for Louise and Siesta to put two and two together, after they snapped out of their stupor. "Wait, YOU'RE the Agent of Death?" Louise finally managed to shout.

Ragna, in turn, gave her a dull look. "That's 'Grim Reaper' to you, kid," he shot back, before turning to Scarron. "I'm gonna check things out, 'kay?"

Not even waiting for a response, which was in the affirmative, anyway, Ragna sauntered outside, unsurprisingly followed by Hakumen and his entourage.

There was panic in the streets of Tristain, fire erupting from the castle. While the two girls looked fittingly shocked, Ragna and Hakumen maintained an aura of mild irritation.

"I'm guessing we're gonna have to clean this mess up now," the Bloodedge grumbled.

Hakumen shot the man a glare. "You really expect me to believe you have nothing to do with this?"

"Look, if all you're going to do is complain," Ragna glared back, "then go back to the Boundary for all I care, Kokonoe's mission be damned."

"So that's how you got here? The half-breed's tech?"

The two began to casual walk towards the castle, despite Louise's protests to hurry up. "You do know you can use actual names, right?"

The hero didn't bother to grace the comment with a response, and was clearly in too bitter a mood to humour his summoner with her pleads for haste. He could make out that she was worried for the princess of the castle, which he concluded was logical, considering the whole medieval theme that Halkeginia had.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the group to finally arrive at what was once the castle gate. Burning chunks of wood and metal were spewed across the ground, many of which were impaled on corpses of the men on guard.

"Sheesh, looks like they've been having a bad day," Ragna commented offhandedly, netting disturbed glares from the two females.

"How can you be so apathetic at a time like this?" Louise shouted at the red-black man. "These people are dead!"

"Oh please, I've done far worse to some people," the Bloodedge gave a casual wave. "Now, with all this moaning out of the way, let's just save your damn princess and head home."

Hakumen nodded in response, holding both his swords at the ready. "That's the first thing you've said today I can agree with, Dark One."

With careful steps, the small team entered the castle courtyard, and were somewhat thankful that they could instantly identify the culprit. The only reason they weren't completely thankful was because Ragna and Hakumen had every right to feel afraid of him.

The man turned to face them, tossing the crushed head of a guard aside. He bore a sinister grin, his dark blue hair billowing in the ember breeze. Tattoos lined his ridiculously muscular body, and the white coat he had draped over his shoulders only served to frame is imposing figure. "Well," he finally spoke, crimson eyes locked on Ragna and Hakumen like a lion huntings its prey, "isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Fear. It's a rather strong impulse, and it's what just about everyone was feeling at the moment.

Hakumen could only barely keep his hand from trembling. "The Mad Dog of Sector Seven..."

"Azrael," Ragna finished, having less control over his body than the hero did. Despite himself, he turned to the two girls. "You two, find your damn princess, and get the hell out of here."

A part of Louise wanted to yell at Ragna for his choice of language, but she couldn't hear it over all the fear coursing through herself. Instead of addressing the Bloodedge, she and Siesta voted on doing what he said, and began making their way towards a side door into the castle.

"Getting the maggots out of the way? I guess I should be grateful," Azrael said, slowly stepping over and onto corpses.

Rather than addressing him, Ragna tapped at the piece in his ear. "Kokonoe, you have some explaining to do!" he shouted over the comm-device.

From the other end, a tired groan was heard. "Oh, shut up, Ragna, it's two in the morning." the scientist replied.

"How can I be calm when it's ONE IN THE AFTERNOON, AND WE'RE CURRENTLY STARING DOWN AZRAEL!"

A series of crashing sounds was heard over the comm. "Are you kidding me?! What the hell is that bastard doing there?"

"Perhaps you should have kept a closer eye on his cage," Hakumen added.

"Nice to see you too, ass-hole," the scientist retorted. "Look, I'd have known if he broke out of his prison, but we can look into that later. I'll try to send backup, just hold out as long as you can, or God forbid, kill the bastard," the comm went dead, and the two plus sword couldn't help but sigh.

"You have some weird friends, partner," Derflinger mentioned, which drew Ragna's attention.

"Did your sword just talk?"

"There is a time and a place for everything, Dark One," Hakumen told the terrorist as they both moved their focus back to the Mad Dog.

"Well, if you're finally done gossiping," Azrael raised his arms, the markings along his body glowing sinisterly, "then it's time to feast!"

* * *

Under any other circumstance, Louise might not have felt this sort of fear, considering Hakumen and that white haired guy were going up against someone who was unarmed.

The fear really came from the fact that said person was able to do so much damage like that, not to mention the fact that her Familiar was actually scared of this blue haired person.

Scared. The person who managed to destroy golems made of bronze with nothing more than a mantra, was scared of this one man.

"Miss Louise," Siesta called out to her, which the mage was, in some way, thankful for, "do you think they'll be alright?"

She was quite conflicted about that, honestly. Louise did not doubt her Familiar's power, considerable as it was, but the fear he held for Azrael did not go unnoticed to either girls. "I'm sure they'll be fine," she half lied, half hoped.

One thing Louise was currently thankful for, was the fact that she practically knew the layout of the castle like the back of her hand, and therefore knew just where to find the princess.

As for why that was...

"Louise?" a regal sounding voice spoke from behind a set of curtains ahead.

From the drapes stepped an attractive young lady around Louise and Siesta's age, dressed in white and silver, purple hair cropped short, a small crown atop her head, and stunning blue eyes. She was, unmistakably, princess Henrietta, the person they were looking for.

Before the pink haired mage could make any sound of relief, Henrietta pulled her into a tight hug, leaving the maid more than a little surprised. "Oh, Louise Françoise, I am so glad to see you again," Henrietta spoke gleefully.

Louise returned the hug, but the urgency never left her being. "Princess, are you alright? We saw smoke, and..."

"Louise, I'm fine for now," was the response, "but what on earth is happening?"

Before the mage could respond, Siesta called out, pointing back into the courtyard where the fighting took place.

It was a losing battle. Two extremely skilled swordsmen, and they were losing to Azrael.

Siesta felt an unusual feeling welling up inside her, a feeling that only got stronger when she remembered the additional weight she was carrying. "Miss Louise," she spoke in a tone that surprised even herself, "permission to join the battle?"

Louise was quite flabbergasted. "Um, well sure, but..."

And the window was promptly broken by the maids charging form, with blade drawn, and the two nobles could only look on in bewilderment. "Does... she do that often?" the princess asked.

Louise tried to think of some explanation. "Well, it's been a weird week."

* * *

Things were really not looking good for this battle.

Despite it being two on one, despite Hakumen being at full power, despite him duel wielding, and despite Siesta's surprise attack that technically worked, Azrael had them against the wall.

Ragna was probably the worse for wear. Even with the Azure Grimoire's healing factor in play, he was wounded to the point where he could barely move his right arm.

Siesta, considering she joined later, was in a somewhat better condition, having taken to both the sword and her new vampiric powers quite well, but they did little to change the tide of battle.

Hakumen was probably in the best condition, but only by a margin, due to his skill in countering the opponent, though it's not like it would do much help against the Mad Dog.

"And here I was expecting something fun," Azrael mused, hands in pockets. "First that guy that tried to pass himself off as my 'Master', and then these foolish mules they call guards. I was at least hoping the famed member of the Six Heroes and the Grim Reaper would saturate my thirst."

Hakumen reacted at a certain choice word. "Master? So you were summoned here like I was?"

"I guess, but I didn't live your life," was the response, strangely untinged by sarcasm. "The fool tried to claim himself a king, too, imagine that. Come to think of it, he and I looked slightly alike."

"This world has someone that looks like Azrael? That's a scary thought," Ragna commented as feeling returned to his arm.

"But that's where all the interesting things about him end. He could move fast, and that was about it. Hardly even an appetiser, if you ask me."

A whirring sound was heard over the shared comms. "Hang tight, folks, helps on the way!" Kokonoe spoke, the sound of her furiously typing could be heard in the background.

"About time, Grimalkin," Hakumen responded, charging Azrael once more.

"I really hope we can win this!" Siesta shouted, following the Heroes lead.

"Just so long as it isn't Jin," was Ragna's statement before rejoining.

* * *

The stables were a mess, but still served their purpose in housing the horses. Louise was busy placing a saddle on one of the finely bred creatures, when a low groan drew both hers and the princess' attention.

There, leaning against the mangled corpse of a once majestic griffin, was a silver haired man, no older than his mid twenties, bleeding profusely from both a severed arm and hole in the right of his chest. The sight was bad enough, but what made it worse that the fact that Louise knew the man well.

"Wardes?" she muttered in disbelief, slowly stepping towards the wounded knight. "Viscount Wardes?" she repeated once more, hoping he was still alive.

"Ah, is that you, Louise?" the knight-captain wheezed out, applying pressure to one of his wounds. "And, the princess too? That's a relief."

"Wardes, try to hold on." Henrietta reached for her wand, preparing a healing spell. "I'll have you..."

"No, there's no point." he said, trying to jokingly wave the stump he had, only to wince in pain. "I'm done for, I'm afraid. That man," his eyes drifted to the large hole in the stable, "he's not human. No one man can have that much power."

Louise was beginning to tear up. Rule of Steel be damned, she had seen enough shit in her life to warrant tears. "Don't cry, my dear Louise," Wardes told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You... have a promising future ahead of you, this... I know..." the last of his strength left him, and his hand became limp.

Jean-Jacques passed from this world with a smile on his face.

* * *

If Azrael's punches were hit like trucks, then his kicks were akin to tank shells. If it weren't for the fact that his opponents were some of the sturdiest beings imaginable, they'd be bloody pulp on the side walk.

"Oi, partner," Derf spoke to Hakumen, "are ya really sure we can take this guy?"

"When did I say I was?" Hakumen responded, as a large glyph appeared before him, to which Azrael collided with. "Vanish..." she spoke, drawing Ookami back. "Yukikaze!" he dashed forward, the blade collided with flesh, but even a Distortion Drive did little to deter the Mad Dog of Sector Seven, not even the follow up attacks from Ragna and Siesta were enough to injure him.

From high in the sky, a ball of light formed, and from there, it shifted into the shape of a man. The light vanished, and his appearance was clear as day. A pair of striking lavender eyes, well groomed black hair, a white shirt under a black and red cape, a large, loose hanging belt attached to a smaller one, and a large, black rectangle that was almost too ludicrous to call a sword.

The man allowed gravity to take hold of the weapons mass, as he plummeted directly towards Azrael.

By the time he knew what was up, the sword had smacked him into the nearest wall.

"Alright, now we're talking!" he spoke casually, turning to face his three allies. "Yo, Hakumen, Ragna, been a while!"

"The Black Knight, huh?" the hero mused.

"Well, at least it's better than Jin," Ragna stated bluntly, as he returned the wave. "About time you showed up, Kagura."

Kagura Mutsuki gave a confident smirk, as he faced Azrael with his blade ready. The Mad Dog had quite the pleased look on his face. "Now, this is just a treat," Azrael smirked. "One of the Six Heroes, the Grim Reaper, and now the Black Knight? It's a banquet just waiting for me."

"Good to know you haven't changed a bit," Kagura responded sarcastically, "just means I'll have no regrets kicking your ass."

With a flick of his wrist, as if he were tossing a pebble, a ball of black flames shot towards Azrael, though it did little on contact. Azrael charged, and his fist was met with Kagura's black sword. Despite the weight of the sword, Kagura was more than capable of swinging it one-handed, and Azrael was more than capable of taking hits from it. Exchanges of attack and defend went on for a good while, neither Black Knight nor Mad Dog taking any damage from each other, and whatever strike Kagura did manage to land, few though they may be, did absolutely nothing to Azrael's skin.

The exchanges halted, with Kagura lightly exhausted, and Azrael none the worse. "Come on, Black Knight, surely this isn't the extent of your strength?" the Mad Dog taunted.

"Damn, did he get stronger here?" Kagura cursed, taking a defensive stance.

A series of light footsteps caught everyone's attention, and all eyes shifted to a single pink haired girl, slowly walking towards Azrael.

"Summoner, what are you doing?!" Hakumen shouted, "This beast is far beyond your..." he couldn't help but pause when he saw the look in her eyes. Sorrow, loss, hatred, emptiness. All feelings the hero was familiar with, and all radiated from Louise's tear stained face.

Slowly, she rose her wand, and Hakumen noted the blood stains on her hand and cheek as she began utter a spell. "So, the child wants to play with the lions?" Azrael spoke, "Well, lets see how you fare."

Despite Hakumen and Siesta's shouts, Louise finished the spell with 'Fireball', though what resulted could not quite be called that.

Instead of a ball of flames shooting from Louise to Azrael, the air just in front of him simply... exploded. But what was even more surprising, was the fact that Azrael reacted to it, and was blown back a few centimetres.

Slightly surprised, Azrael looked at his chest, and noticed it was slightly singed. Nothing fatal or lasting, but at the moment, noticeable.

A wild grin crept onto his face, and Azrael's eyes locked with Louise's. The Mad Dog charged, yet Louise didn't respond, only prepared another spell. The moment he was within arms reach, another explosion occurred, this one right on his face, and actually knocking him back a few steps.

Again, he was singed, and he felt ecstatic. "Finally... worthy prey!" he shouted, once again charging the young magus.

This time, he was intercepted by Hakumen, who's blade collided with his fist. What surprised everyone, Azrael included, was the fact that Ookami dug into his flesh for the first time.

Azrael observed the wound, as his own blood poured from it. His abilities were neither the work of science or magic, just raw, unadulterated strength. The seal he had on such strength, Enchant Dragunov, allowed him a finer control over it, along with the bonus of not taking much in the way of damage, though even without it, he wouldn't be phased by much. Somehow, and he couldn't explain it, this child's magic made it so that his strength wasn't enough to protect him.

And this made him feel good. So good, that he couldn't help but laugh.

Taking advantage of this, Hakumen struck once again, only for the attack to bounce off. Only a temporary weakness, then. "Well, it seems we've got something to go on," Kagura mentioned, reaching a spot next to Hakumen, followed shortly by the two other sword wielders.

"The next chance we get, hit him with everything you lot have," Hakumen ordered.

"Yeah, no need to tell us twice," Ragna responded, gripping his sword in a backhanded manner.

Siesta herself was far too bewildered to voice an answer, and only nodded.

Silently, another spell erupted on Azrael, and the four charged.

Siesta was the first to land a blow on the opponent. Nothing flashy, really, but with the fine craftsmanship of the claymore, and her new, albeit not fully under control powers as a vampire, the blade cut deep into his arm.

Ragna and Kagura connected simultaneously, using what the people of their world called 'Distortion Drives', powerful attacks that took a lot of energy to perform. Ragna's first attack came from in front, while Kagura's came from above. "Carnage..." the Grim Reaper uttered, while the Black Knight chose the word 'Ryuo:'.

The follow up attacks were torrents of darkness that sent Azrael into the sky. "Scissors!/Zangaosho!" Ragna/Kagura shouted, as the former felt energy flowing back into him.

Hakumen's own Distortion Drive was prepared during all that, as light began circling Ookami. "Kokujin:" he uttered those words he was oh so fond of, and the runes on his hand shone like a star gone supernova. The feeling reminded him of the 'Unlimited' form that he had. "Shippu!" the blade was brought down, and the beam of light shot at Azrael, colliding dead on.

The force of three successive Distortion Drives did hell on Azrael's health, not to mention just how fast he was flying now. 'Thou shalt not add momentum' be damned.

Tension finally left the remaining warriors, out of the five, it was Ragna and Siesta whom fell on their rears. "God damn it, that was close," Ragna groaned.

"Hey, just be glad it's over now," Kokonoe responded over the come, "and at least now we have a sure fire was of killing Azrael."

Ignoring the conversation, Hakumen faced Louise, that dead look still in her eyes. "Summoner, just what happened?" he knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Unsurprisingly, even while knelt, he was still a good deal taller than she was.

Upon feeling his touch, Louise collapsed into his metal chest, and her muffled sobs could be heard. Strange, considering there wasn't much to actually muffle her voice, but it did. "Why..." she whispered. "Why did I have to lose someone so kind?"

It didn't take long for Hakumen to piece it together. "Someone important to you died, didn't they?" he felt her nod against his chest. Hakumen was not used to comforting others, but he took a page out of Jubei and Celica's books, and patted her on the head lightly. "I understand, I suffered something similar, a long time ago." a few times, technically, but he needn't burden Louise any more.

"How... how did you cope with it? Get past the pain?"

"You never do," he responded curtly, yet with a sense of kindness. "You just learn to accept it as a part of both life, and your past, and see what the future hold." Hakumen would never tell that he played a part in ruining his family, even if it was at the hands of Yuuki Terumi, nor would he tell that he had to kill his own brother with his bare hands to save the world. That was the past, his past, and he had long since accepted it. "I won't try to say 'it'll be alright'. No one ever believes that. But, there are people here that know this pain," Louise finally looked up, her face absolutely drenched in tears. "So just know that, eventually, you will feel better, and we will wait until you do."

Ragna, Kagura and Siesta all nodded, and even Henrietta, whom had recently caught up, was in agreement. This was their promise, five individuals of phenomenal power, all willing to stand by for her, and wait until she was better.

And honestly, what else was there for them to do?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Man, what a downer.**

 **Don't worry, I play to bring the mood back up in the next chapter.**

 **In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed, or at least, liked, this chapter. I can't promise the best thing since sliced bread (Gods know where that phrase came from and why), but I can promise the best of my abilities.**

 **Now, some explanations as to my choice of paths.**

 **Originally, I had Ragna planned for the role of Windalfr, the Familiar of Pope Vittorio, but after a while, I found it would be more fun to put him here by means of Kokonoe, because if Relius can make a inter-dimensional mind swapper for a gag ending in Chrono-Phantasma, Kokonoe can one up it.**

 **Don't worry, I have a new plan for Windalfr, which will probably show up next chapter.**

 **Next, the 'Kagura's granddaughter' plot twist. You can probably guess who it is, but I won't say it here. I will, however, say that it's possible because 'wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff'.**

 **And now, Azrael. I probably screwed up how his powers work, or just twisted them to fit the plot, I don't know. But let's be honest... Am I the only one who thinks Azrael and King Joseph de Gallia look alike? Seriously, the blue hair, goatee, and scary demeanour are just too similar.**

 **And yes, not only did Ragna destroy Reconquista, but Azrael overthrew Gallia, and almost did the same to Tristain. I just threw out two of the major story arcs of Familiar of Zero over the course of two chapters. Sometimes I surprise even myself.**

 **But, at the very least, we know that Halkeginia will most likely burn to rubble with people from the Blazblue verse in it.**

 **May God help them all.**

 **Well, I don't have anything to leave for a preview, so just sit time with the fact that it's going to be a less action oriented chapter, dealing with the aftermath left here.**

 **'Till then.**

 **Additional Notes:**

 **This chapter has since been revised.**


	4. Rebel 4

Rebel 4: A mild peace

* * *

From his spot before the door to Louise's room, Hakumen did not move.

It wasn't so much to keep people out, so to speak. More so, it was to give the little summoner space, while being close enough for if she needed him.

It had been this was for the week after the encounter with Azrael. Louise was only eating a bare minimum, and had refused any and all conversations.

Well, such was heartbreak, he supposed.

A series of footsteps were heard, and Hakumen saw the purple haired girl walking his way, a box in her hands.

The hero was quick to recognise the princess of Tristain.

"Good day, sir Hakumen," she spoke politely, "is Louise feeling better?"

"No more so than the last few times you asked," Hakumen responded. "Grief is a rather crippling issue."

"Indeed," she said solemnly. "I truly wish there was something we could do for her."

"The only thing we can give is time, princess," the hero told her. "It will not heal the wounds fully, and the scars will be ever present, but it will make things better."

"You are wise, sir Hakumen, more so than I could ever hope to be." Henrietta held the box in her hands out to Hakumen. "Would you mind giving these to Louise? There were left for her in the late Wardes' will."

Hakumen took the box in one hand, feeling the weight shift. "Very well, I will see to it."

Henrietta gave a curtsy, and turned to leave. "I can tell you care for the Summoner greatly," the hero spoke. "A friend like you, may be what she needs at some point."

The princess smiled. "Thank you for feeling that way, sir Hakumen."

* * *

Ragna stepped outside the gates of the magic academy, a wanted poster in hand, thankfully not his own poorly drawn one, courtesy of the NOL. Rather, this was of a hooded figure, female, if he had to guess, of a person named Forquet the Crumbling Dirt.

In this world, he may be a chef, but he was still a fighter at heart.

"Going somewhere, Ragna the Bloodedge?" An elderly, familiar voice asked. Ragna turned to his right to see Valkenhayn leaning against the frame of the stone arcs.

"Bounty hunting," he responded, waving the piece of parchment, "may as well get some extra coin in the purse while I'm here."

"Then, might I come along? It's been awfully boring here over the past few days."

"You, bored?" Ragna asked in disbelief. "I thought you'd be more content just serving tea to the Rabbit."

"Normally, yes," Valkenhayn paid little heed to the nickname Ragna used. "However, miss Kirche has been rather... verbose with her... affection to the other sex."

Ragna noticed the rather disdain look on the butlers face. "So long as you don't slow me down, old man." The duo began walking along the path, either not noticing, or not caring about the two females, Kirche and Tabitha, following a fair distance away. "So, why is that broad flirting with someone your age?"

"I suppose it's to do with the fact that such things are ineffective with Hakumen." the butler answered.

"Can that guy even feel anything?" Ragna questioned. "Although, I can't say I'm surprised she gave up."

"Neither am I surprised by the fact that the subject of our conversation is following us."

Ragna craned his head around, to notice one figure dart into the bushes to the side, dragging a second person with them. "Should we outrun them? Get a good warm up before we find our bounty?"

"No need, it's a pleasant morning," Valkenhayn answered. "By the way, what is Kagura doing?"

"Oh, he's still reacting to the metaphorical bombshell I dropped on him a while ago."

"And what might that be?"

Ragna grinned sinisterly. "Did you know he had a granddaughter?"

* * *

Kagura had been pacing back and forth for the past half an hour, with a single question preying on his mind.

How?

How did he manage to have a granddaughter, yet alone that fine looking maid he fought alongside against Azrael?

How could this happen? Kagura was only, what, 20, 30 years old at a pinch? Siesta was old enough to be his actual daughter, for crying out loud!

From the sideline, Rachel Alucard watched in amusement. "I must say, I've never seem him so distressed before," she commented offhandedly, sipping her tea.

To her side, Siesta looked just as confused as Kagura felt. "He's... my grandfather? But that's..."

"Impossible?" Rachel finished, "not quite, but a highly strange situation, would you not agree?"

Siesta nodded, unable to think of anything else to add. "Though, to be honest," Rachel continued, "I did foresee this."

Kagura overheard the statement. "Then why couldn't you have told me? Ragna has about as much tact as a mallet!"

"I hardly see how that is my problem," Rachel shot back. "It is not my fault that, the one time you accidentally stumble into another dimension, you couldn't keep it in your pants." Rachel stood from her seat. "Come along, Siesta, let us leave this old man to his wallowing."

Kagura snapped from his stupor. "Oi, Rachel! We all know that you're the oldest one..." A glare from the vampire froze his tongue in his mouth. "Ok, never mind, I'll just be over here, being old."

Some facts are best left unsaid.

* * *

"Ok, my turn," Derflinger spoke, popping his head/guard up. "I spy, with my rusted eye..."

"Brick," Hakumen interrupted.

"Damn it, partner, you didn't let me finish."

"You said door last time," Hakumen stated as a fact, "and on my turns, I used window and sky. There is basically nothing here."

"Then why did you agree to play 'I Spy'?" the sword clattered.

"I've spent upwards of a century in the Boundary. I've got a lot of boredom to work off."

"Well, go figure." Derf said. "It would certainly explain your pissy attitude."

Hakumen let out a humph, weighing the package Henrietta had left for Louise in his hand. "Don't ya reckon we should give that to pinky?" Derf asked the hero.

Hakumen considered the options of acting now, or waiting a little. "It's been roughly 24 hours since the last time we checked, we may as well get on with it."

Slowly and diligently, Hakumen opened the door, and stepped into the dark room. Upon the bed sat Louise, her blanket draped over her like a shroud, her eyes raw from tears, and her breathing sounding rather damp.

"Still no improvement on your mood, I take it?" Hakumen asked. Louise could only shake her head. "Well, no one expects a person to recover so quickly," he placed the box on the small table by the bed. "You're princess left this for you. Effects of your deceased fiancé."

Louise's eyes fell on the box, then to Hakumen, as he turned to leave. "If you need to talk, well..." he gave pause before closing the door, "I'll be outside."

The door shut gently, and silence fell on both ends.

Despite herself, Louise rose slowly, opening the box to see an assortment of papers and trinkets. On the top of these items was a letter, addressed to her.

Opening the letter with shaky hands, Louise began to read.

 _My dear Louise,_ it began.

 _If you are reading this, then I've no doubt passed from this realm._

 _I've a lot of secrets kept, from both you and the kingdom. Now, I wish to reveal them all, to you and you alone._

* * *

Approximately fifteen feet from Ragna and Valkenhayn's position was a small hut, the reported hideout for Forquet. During their trek, they had made it known to Kirche and Tabitha that they were aware of their presence, and as such, formed a proper party.

"So," Kirche was the first to speak, "what's our plan?"

"Well, the usual plan is to go in, guns blazing, and burn it to the ground," Ragna explained. "But, this time I've something else on my mind, so you three stay here."

"Are you quite sure about this?" Valkenhayn asked sceptically. "The usual result of you going solo is to lose an arm. This may be the off chance you lose both in one go."

"Yeah, screw you too," Ragna shot back. "I managed to completely destroy a magical, fascist regime. I think I can handle one thief."

"Famous last words," the butler muttered.

Ragna shot a glare his way. "You know, this may be the reason you don't have many friends."

The glare was returned in kind. "And your attitude is doing so well for you, is it?"

It became obvious to the young nobles that these two only manage to tolerate each other.

With a huff, Ragna walked from the bushes they hid in, beelining towards the door.

* * *

Within the confides of the hut, Forquet contemplated her current situation.

Firstly, she was a thief, she had a kind of compulsion to steal.

Secondly, in conflict with the first, she had no real reason to anymore.

Reconquesta, the ones pulling her leash, had been completely destroyed by that 'Agent of Death'.

There was no longer any reason for her to steal the Staff of Destruction, so she felt at an impasse.

The following moment, she felt a presence, and the next, the door was kicked off its hinges.

Through the doorway stepped Ragna the Bloodedge. "Knock, knock, the Reaper calls."

Forquet drew her wand, yet it was quickly knocked to the floor by a pulse of darkness from one of Ragna's hands. "Oh, sit down, will you? I'm just hear to talk, believe it or not."

"And just why should I trust you?"

Ragna levelled a deathly glare with the thief. "Listen, girl, I've destroyed more governmental buildings than there are kingdoms here. I know a thing or two about evils, and people like you only do things out of necessity."

"Blown up... does that make you the..."

"I swear to god, if you say 'Agent of Death', Imma kill something." Ragna quickly interrupted. "Seriously, haven't you people heard of the term 'Grim Reaper'? Or even 'Shinigami'?"

Forquet ponder the two alternate names. "In hindsight, they do sound better." Ragna sighed in relief. "All right then, Grim Reaper, what did you want to talk about?"

"Finally, some progress today." Ragna muttered, leaning against the nearby wall. "Let's start with what drove you to criminality. For me, it was after my sister was kidnapped and my brother cut off my arm."

Forquet cringed as she removed her hood, to reveal her green locks. "You look alright for someone who's lost an arm."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Well, if I were to pick a beginning," Forquet began to recount, "it would have to be after King Wales of Albion murdered my father, and the archduke he served under."

"Brutal," Ragna commented.

"Quite." Forquet was slightly off-put by Ragna's... under reaction. "In any case, the archdukes daughter and I both escaped, and because of that grand betrayal, I had to turn to this sort of life just to pay the bills." She let out a sigh. "At the very least, Tiffa doesn't have to do this sort of work."

Ragna's ears perked at that name. "Tiffa? Where have I..." He tried to pull out one particular memory. "She wouldn't happen to be a girl that runs an orphanage in the middle of the forest, would she? Blonde hair, blue eyes, pointed ears and a rack that would make anyone jealous?"

"You know her?" Forquet shouted suddenly, which Ragna prompted her to lower her voice. "And, you know about her elven heritage?" she added in a hushed voice.

"The wind was involved, sue me," Ragna shrugged. "Besides, I've met robotic clones, goop monsters, ancient heroes, vampires, werewolves, crossdressers, doll people, cat people, squirrel people, and half-cat people, and all things considered, an elf person with her manners is a welcome change."

"Right," Forquet felt a bead of sweat roll, "well, I can tell you've had a... very weird life, Reaper. In any case, Reconquesta was using my connection to Tiffa in order to make me work for them, but since you wiped them out..."

"Out of work in a good way, huh?" Ragna surmised. "In that case, why not find other work? Hell, you're that old mans secretary, ain't ya?"

"Not a job I'm particularly fond of."

"But it's gotta be better than anything else, right? At least with this job, you get paid leave."

"Well, that is true." Forquet admitted. "But how could I just get away with it? After all, you've got an entourage with you."

Ragna merely smirked. "Oh, I have just the plan. And for it, all I need from you is that cloak of yours."

* * *

Ten minutes after Ragna entered the hut, darkness began to erupt from within. The two nobles, particularly Kirche, were startled, and made to enter, only to be stopped by Valkenhayn.

Moments after it began, it stopped, and Ragna emerged from the wreckage, an unconscious, green haired woman under one arm, and his sword propped on his shoulder, and a ragged cloak clinging to its edge.

"Miss Longueville? What is she doing here?" Kirche asked in shock.

"Ah, so that's who this is?" Ragna asked. "Didn't get to ask her after the fighting started."

"It seemed to take an awfully long while, what happened?" Valkenhayn asked sceptically.

"Eh, they were waiting for me to drop my guard. Don't call them the 'Crumbling Dirt' for nothing." Ragna explained. "I should have expected them to come out of the ground, really, but I just had to put them back down there in pieces."

"That is surprisingly well thought out of you."

"Oh drop the sass, old man." Ragna shot back. "Come on, I've a bounty to collect, and a secretary to return."

Valkenhayn felt that something was off, yet decided to hold off on commenting until they got back.

* * *

After what seemed like many hours (it was only one), Kagura finally calmed down, and came to terms with the fact that he had a granddaughter.

Well, as much as someone his age could.

At his side, Siesta offered a bottle of wine. "Sorry it came off as... weird," she apologised.

"It fine, really," the colonel took the bottle in thanks. "Besides, who wouldn't flip out like that?" he took a large swig from the bottle. "To be perfectly honest, I thought that night a year ago was some sort of dream. After all, one moment, I'm asleep in my bed, the next, a rural village for a day." He laughed lightly, figuring that reality was, in fact, stranger than fiction. "Is she still around? Your grandmother, I mean."

"Oh! Yes, actually." Siesta responded. "She's with the rest of my family back home, in Tarbes."

"Tarbes, huh." Kagura took another drink. "Might have to pay a visit, next chance I get."

"And unfortunately, we don't know when that will be." Kokonoe's voice echoed through his comms, loud enough that Siesta flinched. "Not sorry to spoil your little pow-wow, but we've got a signal incoming."

"God, can't even have a moment," the colonel muttered. "Is this a signal on your end, or ours?"

"Would I be telling you if it wasn't your problem?" the scientist replied. "Not only that, but this ping certainly gives an answer to one persisting question."

"And that is?"

"What happened to Tsubaki Yayoi."

Kagura's eyes widened. "Wait, so that means..."

"The signal belongs to the Izayoi," Kokonoe affirmed. "I'd say you have, I don't know, five minutes before she shows up."

"Noted, prof," Kagura tapped his ear, and the comm line went dead. "Let's go, shall we?" he asked Siesta.

* * *

High in the sky, a woman with red hair, dressed in a beige uniform, rode atop her wyvern.

She had been asked by the person that brought her to this world, though it came more like an order, to find mages similar to himself, as well as their Familiars, which he was adamant to remind her that she was currently his.

While such a thing did have its perks, she did not care much for her new 'employer'. Doubly so for the fact that he shared features with someone she cared about.

Letting out a sigh, the rider patted her wyvern on the side, as the destination came into view. A large building surround by walls, as if to shape a pentagon. The information she had received told her that this was the most likely place to find a mage like her 'master'.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed two shining rods being waved around. Focusing her vision, she could see she was being haled, as if she were an aircraft. Upon closer inspection, she could see that the two objects were, in fact, swords of large size, being held by a black haired man.

A man she was quite familiar with.

With a facial expression that could be a mix between a pleasant smile and a grimace, the rider directed her dragon down towards the man, landing several feet away from him.

The man gave a pleasant smile as he thrust both swords into the ground. "Yo, Tsubaki, we were wondering where you wandered off to," the man gave a wave, casual, yet polite enough.

Tsubaki Yayoi gave a salute. "Colonel Mutsuki, it's a pleasure to see you again. And might I add, a surprise." The First Lieutenant of the Zero Squadron returned the smile.

"Believe me, that not the only surprise you'll get today," Kagura mentioned, gesturing towards Siesta. "Believe it or not, but this is my granddaughter."

Tsubaki looked fittingly shocked, before regaining composure. "Okay, how and why?"

"Dunno, something about mismatched time and space, according to Kokonoe." Kagura shrugged. "But who cares about the petty details? We're all here now, aren't we?"

Tsubaki could only sigh at how easy going Kagura was. "Well, I guess I should appreciate the silver lining," she muttered, "who else is here, anyway?"

"Let's see, there's: Rachel, Valkenhayn, Ragna and Hakumen here right now, and we had an unfortunate encounter with Azrael a week ago."

Tsubaki had to put in extra effort just to keep her shoulders from slumping. "Seems things have been chaotic since I last clocked into work."

* * *

Several hours more had passed, and Hakumen, for all his timeless patience, had grown bored.

"Okay, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 5000." Derflinger spoke. Honestly, he was bored of this game, too.

"2451."

Derf made a 'tsk' sound in response. "Ya got it again. Man, you're good at this."

"I've literally spent a hundred years in a void," Hakumen's response was swift, "I know a thing or two about guessing games."

A brief pause, and the two let out a sigh.

Hakumen was surprised by how much he was actually missing technology.

The door handle rattled behind him, and the door itself opened shortly thereafter. Turning, Hakumen saw Louise, standing directly behind him. Her eyes were puffy, no doubt from the amount of crying that she had gone through, and as such, it would be easy to say that she had seen better days.

"Summoner," Hakumen spoke in a quiet voice, "have you finally decided your next course?"

Louise quietly nodded, eyes downcast. Not quite up to talking, Hakumen figured, which makes sense. "Then, for now," he continued, "you should get something to eat, then we can discuss it."

* * *

Within an unknown corner of the world, something dark began to stir. A foreboding danger, the likes of which Halkeginia had never faced before.

Dragons paled in comparison to the might of this being. Creatures of pure evil quivered at the sheer thought of its existence.

Time was nothing but a convoluted construct, give something enough power, and it can triumph the temporal barriers of the universe.

A grin broke out on its face, and sickly green energy radiated from its aura.

"I..." Its voice was hollow, menacing, and filled with malice, "am..." The very earth shook with Its voice, " _Strength_."

* * *

Ragna and Hakumen were staring each other down, though it was without the usual hostility. Instead, there was a shared thought between them.

"So, tell me you noticed." Ragna stated bluntly, motioning to Louise, just a few tables over.

"I'd be an idiot not to," Hakumen began his response, "and last I checked, I'm not you, Dark One."

A quick right hook shot towards Hakumen's head, which he deftly blocked. "We should at least try to have a serious conversation, Masked Freak," Ragna lowered his fist. "Now, do you have any damn idea why Pinky over there looks so much like 'her'?"

"If I knew that, I would have brought it up a while ago." A simple response. "And besides, all Murakumo Units have a mark on their chest. The Summoner has little issue when it comes to stripping in front of me, so I've checked."

Ragna cringed. "That's just disturbing, you Lolicon."

Hakumen sent a swift kick to Ragna's side, whom barely blocked it. "Don't start me, Dark One. And last I checked, that was your moniker."

"Fine, fine, you've made your point." Both returned to their idle positions. "So, what will you two do now? You finally got her eating."

"There is something she wishes to look into," Hakumen crossed his arms. "Being indebted to her, I am obliged to follow."

"Well, how about that," Ragna muttered. "In that case, you may as well have a party with you, 'cause I doubt anyone else here will let you two travel alone."

"What, you too?"

"Please, it'd be too boring, otherwise."

"And what of all the parts Kokonoe has been sending over?"

"I believe I have that covered." A new voice joined the conversation. Turning, Hakumen saw the balding figure of a middle aged man he recognised: Jean Colbert.

"Kokonoe managed to set a comm-link up for him, and he's more experienced with science than any of us combined," Ragna informed the white giant. "And honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they kick things off between each other, they're a regular red-oni blue-oni combo."

"That's a scary thought," Derflinger commented, sliding out of his sheath slightly.

Hakumen casually slid Derf back into the sheath. "And you're sure you, of all people, want to travel in the same group as me, Dark One?" There was genuine curiosity in his metallic voice. "Me, the one whom wants to kill you the most out of everyone here, bar Tsubaki Yayoi?"

"And do I have to remind you," Ragna lightly tapped Hakumen's chest with his fist, "that I'm the only one, bar Valkenhayn and Kagura, that would be able to give you a challenge?"

"That still begs the question," Hakumen folded his arms, "what do you get out of such a thing?"

Ragna let out a sigh. "Look, it's really simple. By all of us travelling together, I'm not blowing up castles, Kokonoe's not mouthing off in our ears unless it's an emergency, if Azrael or someone shows up, we've got the manpower for it, and if we really get bored, we've got people to spar with."

The hero had to admit, it was rather sound logic, and coming from the Grim Reaper, he found that all too weird. "Why not take him up on it, partner?" Derf chimed in once more. "After all, crowds are better than going lone wolf. Unless you wanted time 'alone' with your Master?"

Hakumen slammed the sword back into the sheath hard enough, that he swore he heard one of the two crack.

"Look, don't think on it too hard," Ragna spoke up. "After all, chances are, whatever you pick, we'll be tagging along anyway." With a wave, he walked off, leaving Hakumen with his thoughts.

Silently, Hakumen chuckled to himself, though his voice was... different.

"I can see you still have that nice guy attitude." He spoke in a voice foreign for his current form, but not to him.

For that brief moment, he wasn't Hakumen of the Six Heroes, wielder of the Ookami, pilot of the Susano'o unit, and embodiment. Instead, he was not much more than a man, remembering the kinder times with his family, back in that church.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So yeah, I just gave Hakumen a rather sappy moment at the end there.**

 **I won't justify, or apologies for it.**

 **In other news, I recently played through the story of Central Fiction, and GOD DAMNIT MY HEART BREAKS!**

 **I won't spoil much here, but if you've played through Central Fiction yourself, then you know who the 'I am Strength' person will be.**

 **Time is weird in the Blazblue verse to begin with, so chalk this explanation up to Phenomena Intervention.**

 **In any case, I've something... rather uncouth planed for next chapter, so that'll be fun.**

 **And just quickly, I'll go over the sort of 'timeline' I've got going here. Basically, Hakumen, Ragna and company are from a timeline that 'ends' at Chronophantasma, in a sort of 'good ending' kind of way. But by no means does that mean I'm disregarding the events of Central Fiction, I'll just implement that canon in a different way.**

 **Gods, I love crossing timelines over.**

 **Well, let's leave it here, and catch you all next time.**

 **Additional Notes:**

 **This chapter has since been proof-read.**


	5. Rebel 5

Rebel 5: Cold Steel upon the Desert Floor

* * *

Professor Kokonoe tapped away at the keyboard, letters and numbers flying across the screen faster than most eyes could process.

Absolute childs-play for her.

A knocking was heard from the door. "Miss Kokonoe, I've brought you your coffee," a males voice spoke, one the half-beast knew.

With the tap of a button, the light atop the door turned green. "Come on in," her reply was as always; simple and to the point.

The door slid open, and through stepped a black haired man in blue. He stood a little over ten centimetres higher than Kokonoe, with a figure so feminine that many women could be jealous. He was Hibiki Kohaku, captain of the NOL, and direct subordinate of Kagura. With politeness and grace, Hibiki placed a cup of coffee on the free space of Kokonoe's desk. "I trust Lord Kagura has been behaving himself?" His question was as always from the past week.

"As much as he could be," Kokonoe sipped the coffee. She was never a big fan of the stuff, but damn if Hibiki couldn't make a nice brew. "Surprisingly, over the week that pink brat was all mopey, he only downed one bottle of wine."

"My, that must be a record," Hibiki commented. "And what of the others over there?"

"Eh, they're the same as ever," Kokonoe continued to type. "At the very least, that Colbert guy's tolerable. Quick to understand what I'm saying, too."

"Sounds like you're smitten by him."

"Oh please, I'm a scientist," she shot a glare at the young man. "I don't do that mushy crap."

Hibiki chuckled slightly. "So, what are they doing right now?"

With the tap of a key, the main monitor switched to the scene of a desert. Upon those sands, a moderately sized group was on a journey.

* * *

In all honesty, Hakumen should have seen it coming.

When he and Louise first had the idea of travelling, he originally thought it was just going to be them and Derflinger. A notion quickly dispelled, courtesy of Ragna.

Afterwards, he thought it would just consist of the three, as well as Ragna, Kagura, Tsubaki, and possibly Rachel and Valkenhayn. Yet again, it was quickly dispelled when Kirche, Tabitha, Siesta, and even Guiche and Montmorency joined their little entourage.

A group of thirteen travellers, going across the sands far south east of Tristain, hoping to find out about the mysterious 'Void'.

They were hardly discrete to begin with, but this was just ridiculous.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to tell others about this journey," Louise muttered dejectedly.

"What's done is done, Summoner," Hakumen replied. "Though we could do without the two flirts."

"I say we just kill them," Ragna chimed in from behind. "Kill them, and bury them in these sands. I doubt anyone will find them."

"That's disgusting." Louise commented. "How can you think like that?"

"Formerly most wanted man of the NOL," the Reaper said such a thing plainly, which unnerved some of the people there.

By some, we of course mean the people native to Halkeginia. Of the others, Tsubaki was the only one to look mildly disgusted.

Chuckling slightly, Valkenhayn drew a map from his jacket. "We should be arriving at a village before too long," he called out, netting a collection of sighs from the younger members.

"Finally, I thought I was going to die," Guiche de Gramount groaned out, whereupon Montmorency jabbed him in the side.

"If several days of walking is enough to make you feel like dying," Hakumen looked over his shoulder, "then I can finish what was started a long time ago."

Guiche let out a squeal, causing several to laugh. "Ah, that's my Darling," Kirche spoke up, attempting to latch onto Hakumen's arm.

Just like everything about her, he gave her the cold shoulder.

Instead, his mind was quietly on the newer member of their team: Tsubaki.

The memories of before he became the Cold Steel surfaced once more, and he forced himself to put them aside.

* * *

The desert town was, by all accounts, large. Large and untouched by Human hands.

The perfect place to many Elves to call home.

But among the people of this town, was an anomaly.

His attire was the first thing to stand out, consisting of two parts for a black three piece suit, over a white shirt, and atop it all was a sickly yellow cloak.

It did little to hide his sinister eyes.

There was something about this world. Something... unusual.

It was free of Seithr, free of the Takamagahara, and above all else, free of the Amaterasu.

It meant he could indulge in his passion: wanton destruction.

And yet, he felt off.

He was at full power, he had everything that belonged to him...

Yet he could not recall how he got here, or when. But at the same time, he felt like he knew 'where'.

With a shrug, he continued on his way.

First, a meal. And then, chaos.

* * *

Many felt off the moment they entered the desert village.

Not for the fact that it was filled with Elves, Rachel, Tsubaki, and Valkenhayn already talked the ears off the students about the negativities of racism.

It wasn't how much they stood out, especially with the fact that they have two Vampires in broad daylight, misconceptions not withstanding.

It wasn't the fact that Ragna and Derflinger's conversation led to them swearing up a storm.

There was just... something. A certain air that didn't so much blanket the village, as much as it suffocated it.

"Um, maybe we could skip this place?" Siesta squeaked out.

"I do not think we will be finding another town for at least a few days," Rachel responded, fanning herself with a fan made out of Gii. "Whatever may be in this place, we shall deal with it when the time comes."

"I don't know," Montmorency voiced, "I personally feel the maid has a point. This place just rubs me the wrong way."

"Noted, but we're all exhausted," Kagura motioned to the rest of the party, whom, outside of Ragna, Hakumen, and Valkenhayn, were drenched in sweat. "I doubt we'll last much longer out there."

Hakumen remained silent, pondering what he was feeling in the air. It was familiar, but carried a new sense of foreboding.

"Let's just find the nearest inn, shall we?" Tsubaki took the role of the voice of reason, something everyone could agree with.

* * *

"Summoner, there is something I must ask," Hakumen spoke from across the table he shared with Louise.

Louise was slightly taken aback, but remained composed. "Go ahead, it's not like you'd need my permission to speak, anyway."

Hakumen let off a hollow chuckle, seeing as how Louise had regained enough of her sense of humour. "We've travelled all this way, yet do we have any idea what you are looking for?"

Louise's eyes lowered. "To be honest, I don't have a clue." Hakumen's brow would have risen, if he had any. "All Wardes said in his will was that 'the Void and the Elves are connected, and you are a wielder of the Void'."

"And I thought the Lich was cryptic," Hakumen commented offhandedly. "And just what is this 'Void' you speak of?"

"The Void is the lost fifth magic," Louise began, "and to this day, the only recorded usage of it was by the Founder, Brimir, back 6000 years ago."

"A lost element, how odd." Hakumen mussed.

"Are you kidding me? The Void ain't lost," Derflinger's voice cut off the duos mussing. "Just 'cause it ain't recorded, doesn't mean it never happened."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Louise huffed at the blade.

"Well, duh, because I've worked with them. I am 6000 years old, after all."

"6000..." Hakumen echoed, "then you would have known this Founder, then?"

"Hell yeah, I did! Although, he's not quite what the legends make him." This was beginning to feel like an old man's tale, "Did you know he was quite fond of more crude humour?"

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," Hakumen replied, before noticing how exasperated his Summoner was. "Are you feeling alright, Summoner?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Louise stood up abruptly, "I need some air."

From the next table over, Ragna, Kagura, Tsubaki, Siesta, Rachel, Valkenhayn, and Kirche all watched as Louise stepped outside, and noticed Tabitha follow her.

Guiche was currently at the bar, trying to win Montmorency over. Key word: 'trying'.

"Do... do you think she'll be alright?" Siesta was the first to ask what was on most peoples minds.

"Please, this is the Zero we're talking about," Kirche replied. "She's about as thick skinned as a camel."

"Good lord, show some tact, woman," Ragna shot the redheads way, "I don't think you've realised it, but the kid's lost her fiancé."

"That sort of darkness takes deep roots in a persons heart," Tsubaki added. "It happened to me once, and the Impe... Izanami, took advantage of that, and almost made me kill Major Kisaragi."

"Hey, we at least got past that, right?" Kagura mentioned, "and besides, we managed to win in the end."

"And I must say, Ragna," Rachel interjected, "it was quite the turn around you pulled, and a surprising display of intellect."

"Yeah, up yours too."

Many of the people at the table laughed at the Grim Reapers dismissal. "While on the topic of fiancés, that reminds me," Kagura turned his attention back to Ragna. "When do you plan on telling Hakumen about 'that'?"

Ragna raised a brow, "Which 'that' are we referring to?"

"You know, 'that' thing, with you and Nu."

This time, it was everyone else whom looked confused, while Ragna could only lightly blush. "Interesting," Rachel spoke, "did something happen between Ragna the Bloodedge and Murakumo Unit Nu-13 while we were searching for Hakumen?"

"Wait, you weren't there?" Ragna quickly blurted out, "I would have thought you and Valkenhayn were there for the reception, at least."

"Question," Siesta held her hand up, "what's a Murakumo Unit?"

"Well, if that ain't a big question," Ragna muttered, slightly relieved at the change of subject.

"The Murakumo Units, roughly fourteen in total, were designed in order to traverse the Boundary," Valkenhayn began to explain, "presently there are only two in full working order."

"Three, actually," Kagura added. "Kokonoe managed to complete repairs on Lambda-11 about two months ago."

"I see, my congratulations, then," Rachel chimed in, "but that still does not explain what happened between this stupid mutt and the thirteenth Prime Field Device."

"Look, desperate times call for desperate measures, okay?" Ragna shot back at the vampire, "I had to think of something to subside Nu's want to 'become one' and, thereby, create another Black Beast."

Rachel gave a cold smile. "Ragna the Bloodedge. What. Did you. Do?"

"He and Nu got married when all was said and done," Kagura answered abruptly, and the reactions that followed were spectacular.

Tsubaki, whom was resting her chin on her hand, slipped and knocked her hat off. Kirche, whom was in the middle of drinking, almost choked. Siesta, having been the most attentive in the conversation, gasped, but had the most controlled reaction. Valkenhayn, the ever studious butler that he was, almost lost his balance. As for Rachel, her tea cup broke at the handle.

"Et tu, Kagura?!" Ragna said as he slapped the Colonel on the shoulder.

"What, it's not like you could've sidestepped the topic forever."

"Maybe not," Ragna groaned out, "but you could have been more tactful about it."

"Would you care to run that by me again, Ragna?" there was a disturbing sweetness to Rachel's voice that set of a multitude of warning among the people at the table.

"You see, Kagura? This is what happens when you don't have tact!"

Kagura tapped his ear almost mockingly, "Yes, hello?" he acted as if someone was on the other end of the communicator, before turning back to Ragna. "Yeah, hi, Mr kettle? Mr pot called, he says you're black."

"Oh, I will Carnage Scissors your face."

From the table over, Hakumen kept his attention at his hands. "You can hear them, right?" Derflinger asked.

"How could I not?" was the response.

"So, your thoughts on Red-Black being married?"

"Honestly?" Hakumen began, "I'm just trying to pretend I don't know these idiots right now."

"So, you're fine with him being married?"

"I have many reasons to be unhappy about it," Hakumen's voice was a low echo, "but if it's working, then what do I have to complain?"

"But I get the feeling you have grudge against them, right?"

The hero let out a sigh, "Many timelines ago, Nu-13 was responsible for the death of someone I loved, and is also the same half of the Black Beast that almost destroyed the world a long time ago. On top of that, Ragna the Bloodedge is the embodiment of chaos, his very existence throws the world into turmoil."

"So..." Derf began to understand what his partner was getting at, "you hate both of them with a burning passion, but this conclusion they've reached ain't half bad?"

Hakumen let out a chuckle, "Yes, I suppose that is how I feel about it." Turning his head to the crowd that was his allies, he at least got the joy of seeing Rachel electrocute Ragna and Kagura multiple times with that frog of hers.

Truly, it was turning out to be a magical day.

* * *

Outside may have been unkindly hot, but at least it didn't stink of alcohol, so Louise found some solace in that fact.

From right to left, and left to right, individuals of Elven heritage walked by, without giving the young noble so much as a second thought. The Elves didn't care much for humans, that much was known for fact, but unlike humans, they treated each individual with varying indifference.

Louise wasn't going to be so petty as to deny that Rachel probably had a point back then.

"Troubled thoughts?" a voice took her attention. Turning around, Louise was face to face with Tabitha. Truth be told, she was one of the few people Louise could say she didn't mind. Sure, she may not have been there to make her feel better, but at least she wasn't actively trying to rile her up.

"Sort of," the pinkette replied, leaning against the wall. "With everything that's been happening, up to and including Wardes' final letter, I feel as if I haven't had the chance to properly rest."

Tabitha hummed, "Curious," she said bluntly. "What is it about the Void and Elves that brings them together?"

A full sentence, quite a rarity when coming from the Magic Academy's quietest person. Despite how novel it was, Louise put it to the back of her mind, "Well, I haven't told Hakumen about this part yet, but..." she recalled a particular footnote her late fiance left her, "he made mention that the Void is, in some way, linked to the 'Boundary'."

Tabitha's ears perked at the terms, "But why not mention it to him?"

"How would I?" was the response, "he did mention that the Boundary was, what was it, far too dangerous for mortals?" Tabitha nodded in affirmation, "how am I going to explain to him that I want to look into powers related to that?"

"You know, Pinkie ain't wrong," a foreign voice, distinctly male, spoke from around the nearest corner. Louise turned to the stranger, planing to chastise him, and wonder why everyone was calling her that lately, yet froze when she saw him.

If it weren't for the yellow cloak he wore, Louise would say he dressed quite sharply, with his black vest over a white shirt, black pants held up by two belts, and strips of black leather wrapping around his arms. The two girls might have considered him intimidating, but that was bumped up to terrifying by his bright yellow eyes. "I got to say, I wasn't expecting to run into such a young looking Prime Field Device out here in the boonies." The condescending tone in his voice set off many alarms, as the two youths took a few steps back.

"Just... who do you think you are, talking down to nobles like that?" Louise was unsure as to where she drew that courage from, but she said it regardless.

The man in yellow let out a sinister cackle, "Aw, look at the little puppet, trying to act tough, like a real girl." The mans eyes locked with Louise's, and a terrifying grin grew on his face. "So tell me, little morsel, what number are you?"

Number? Louise was unsure of what he was referring to, and tried to think of something, before Tabitha stepped between them, pointing her staff at the man.

"Well, look at that, the doll has a friend," the man cackled once more, "tell you what, kid, step aside, and I may end up sparing your miserable excuse for a life."

Tabitha shot a deadly glare the mans way, "Louise is my friend, I won't let you touch her."

"Well, can't say I didn't try," the man took what looked to be a curved piece of metal from his pocket, and with a flick, it unfolded into a curved knife, "your funeral, and I ain't making the arrangements."

The man charged, and Tabitha was quick to fire off several large ice shards, which, unfortunately, he sliced away with little effort. With a palm strike infused with a sickeningly green energy, the man knocked Tabitha into the air, before a snake head, attached to a black chain, shot forward, bitting into the blunettes arm, and with a strong pull, threw her back into the ground. Before Tabitha could rise, the man stomped on her head, and began grinding her face into the dirt.

"You know, from your perspective, this may have seen like a good idea at first," with a flip, his foot was wrapped in that energy again, and a kick sent Tabitha flying into Louise, throwing them both against the wall, "but for the life of me, I don't see it."

Louise made quick to attack when she though his guard was down. With a flick of her wand, the space just to the left of the man exploded loudly. "Just who the hell are you?" she shouted, putting pressure on one of Tabitha's bigger wounds.

"What, your precious 'White Void' hasn't told you about me? I'm hurt, truly," the man chuckled at his own sarcasm. "Oh well, I'll tell you anyway, poppet," a knife was tossed, and embedded in the wall millimetres from Louise's head. "The name's Terumi. Yuuki Terumi. Don't you forget it."

The bar door shot open, and a blur of red and black dashed forward, and barely missed Terumi as he dodged back a few paces. "God damn it all to Hell," Ragna cursed, "why can't you stay dead, Terumi?!"

"Because, A: It's boring, and B: You're not doing a very good job at it," Terumi's snark was another level entirely. "Not like I expected much from you, Rags."

"Then, perhaps I could satisfy," from behind the hooded one, Hakumen phased in, and swung Ookami wide, causing Terumi to duck it, and jump back a few ways again. Shortly thereafter, the rest of the team piled out of the bar, prepared to face down the yellow eyed menace.

"Oh, now this is just a treat," Terumi laughed. "They say 'three's a crowd', but I always preferred this sort of thing."

"Yuuki Terumi," Rachel all but hissed, "I was under the impression that you died before Ragna managed to defeat Hades Izanami."

"Uh, hello? Have you forgotten about a little something call 'Continuum Shifts'?" Terumi tapped the side of his head mockingly. "Seriously, it's like you never even considered the possibility of timelines crossing over." Terumi began to toss his knife in the air, and catch it as it fell back down. "Sure, you may have killed me once before, twice even, and you may have finished of Izanami, perhaps even convinced the Amaterasu Unit to stop being a picky bitch, if you're lucky, but..." he swiped the air, and returned the knife to his pocket, "you didn't take multiverse theory into account, you damn failures."

Kirche, unaware of the danger before her, chuckled in response, "Just because you're not dead now, doesn't mean you stand a chance now," she was quite haughty, despite the mans glare. "We outnumber you by eleven people and a sword, what do you have on us?"

Terumi shrugged, "You're right, what do I have?" A black vortex began to form behind him, and a figure that stood as tall as Hakumen formed. "Oh, right," the darkness vanished, and what remained shocked all, "I have this."

That sleek white design, long silver hair, and intimidating red eyes on different portions of the body. There was no doubt what they saw.

"There's... two Hakumen's?" Louise muttered in disbelief.

Terumi let out one more laugh, "No, you idiotballe. This," he tapped the Susano'o behind him with his knuckle, and it did not react, "is nothing more than an empty shell, trust me, I'm the one who made it empty."

"So, you... killed Lord Hakumen?" Tsubaki asked in shock.

"Well, duh, it's not like I could have asked him to hand it over."

"It is surprising, I'll admit," Hakumen said, holding Ookami in his right hand, and Derflinger in his left, "but the flaw in your logic, is that I was no doubt weaker then. But here and now," his aura flared, as Kokujin Ougi: Mugen flared to life, "I am at my full power."

"You know, if you were talking to literally anyone else, you may have had a point," Terumi lowered his head, as the green darkness began to wrap around both himself and the Susano'o. "But," his head snapped back up, and the yellow eye bored into his opponents, "what the hell makes you think you're better at using _my_ old body, you bastard?" Terumi held his hands out to the side, and cackled as he and the Susano'o fused into one.

The earth began to rumble, civilians began to evacuate. Dark clouds began to form above the sky, lightning struck the nearby buildings, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake.

Tabitha noted how heavily the atmosphere had changed. Before, when she was fighting Terumi, there was a clear difference in skill, and she could feel nothing but fear in his presence.

Now, it was something greater than fear, something primordial, and the people whom knew Terumi well enough could attest for that.

"You know, I never would have thought I'd bring out the trump card already," the embodiment of fear spoke, his voice carried not the expected arrogant mockery, but blunt superiority, "but the look on your faces makes it worth it."

The shadows disappeared, and what was standing in Terumi's place defied all hope. His appearance was similar to Hakumen, except what was white, it now wore in black. The shoulders, as if they weren't large enough before, now sported what looked like wolf heads, which matched the new design of the mask, the same fear inducing green eyes, with a vicious set of teeth, and this wasn't even bringing in the tail the Susano'o had grown. Rachel, ever call, broke into a cold sweat, "Impossible, you're..."

Clenching his fist in front of himself, the black Susano'o swung to the side, obliterating every building in that direction.

They were not dealing with an above average human, that had long since passed from the realm of logic.

"Damn it, what the hell are you?" Ragna cursed, forcing his hand to stop trembling.

"It should be obvious, Ragna the Bloodedge," the response came, "I am _Hakaishin_."

Guiche, whom had remained silent for the past minutes, swallowed heavily, "What... does that mean?"

The Susano'o slowly turned its head in the boys direction, and in a flash, had his large hand wrapped around his neck.

"It means 'God of Destruction'," and as if he were tossing trash away, he flung Guiche at the nearest wall. It was a miracle he didn't die on impact. "Now bow, you pathetic mortals."

Despite his fear, Ragna wrapped his blade in power, and charged forward while shouting "Carnage Scissors", the second attack never managed to launch, as the black God caught the blade, and kicked Ragna far.

Kagura charged next, followed shortly by Siesta and Hakumen. Siesta brought her claymore down from above, while Kagura came at him from behind, and Hakumen swung his swords from opposing sides. The counter attack came he caught both claymore and zweihander, and with his unholy strength, caused the two wielders to collide with Hakumen.

Valkenhayn, Tsubaki, and the mages were next to attack. Balls of fire, golems of bronze, and torrents of water assaulted the dark being, and the butler and soldier deftly ducked between them, striking at the Susano'o with his morphing body and her Izayoi. Unfortunately, the team of five met the same fate as the last trio, as Valkenhayn and Tsubaki were caught, and used as a weapon to knock out the three mages.

From his spot in the rubble of a building, Ragna propped himself on his sword, and glancing to the side, noticed Rachel hadn't moved since the fighting started. "Damn it, Rabbit," he called on the vampire, and when she turned around, the Grim Reaper noticed something he didn't expect. Fear, yet it did little to deter Ragna's criticism, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, standing around while we're getting our asses handed to us?"

"Do you not understand?" Rachel asked in a quivering voice, "we are dealing with something far beyond even the Takemikazuchi and Izanami in strength. How can we hope to win?"

"An understandable sentiment," Hakumen groan from his own crater, "but completely unlike you, Lich."

"In all fairness," the Dark Susano'o interjected, "she's right to be so afraid." Holding his hand out to the side, he clenched his fist, and a small explosion, originating from Louise, was suppressed with no effort.

"And just like Yuuki Terumi, you don't shut up," Hakumen's voice was filled with venom.

"I could say the same to you, fake."

The two Susano'o's stared long and hard into each other, before taking a pose, Hakumen crossing his swords in front of himself, and the Dark Susano'o holding one fist in front of his face.

"I am the White Void."  
"I am Strength."

their auras flared exponentially, and the earth shook once.

"I am the Cold Steel."  
"I am Valour."

The earth shook again, and most of the buildings that had yet to crumble did so.

"I am the Just Sword!"  
"I am Whole!"

Those that could still walk made sure to give a shoulder to those that couldn't, and began to make as much distance from the fight, whilst still having a good view.

"With blade in hand, shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!"  
"With divine blade in hand shall I sever the threads of Fate from this world!"

Their auras flared one last time, and the earth flattened beneath them, making for a superb arena.

"I am Hakumen!"  
"I am Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto!"

The two charge each other, and when they were barely a metre away...

" **THE END HAS COME!"**

* * *

The claws of darkness clashed with the blades of light.

From high in the sky, an unusual creature flew, upon its back, a middle age woman with long pink hair. Her garb was militaristic in nature, since she had been a soldier in her youth.

She was unsure as to why she was flying in this particular direction, she just had this... compulsion, to do so, as if there was something over the horizon she had to see for herself.

Spotting dark clouds forming, she thought to turn her stead, a manticore, around, until she noticed what was causing those clouds.

The clashing of two godly powers, one just, the other, not so.

 **[Track Set: Centralfiction – God of War]**

Watching Hakumen and Susano'o fight was like watching the sun fight with the moon; an impossibility to comprehend.

An inky blackness trailed behind Hakumen's blades, and each strike came close to hitting his foe, yet missing by millimetres.

Each strike from Susano'o trailed the same green darkness it always did, and the brunt of each attack was absorbed by Derflinger.

Making distance between them, Takehaya Susano'o lowered himself onto all fours, and his mouth opened wide. "Strike of the Possessed God." A large ball of energy formed, and shot forth as a laser of unimaginable size.

Hakumen was undeterred, and rose his left hand in defence. "Kokujin: Yukikaze." The laser connected with the glyph that formed, and Hakumen dashed forward, striking Susano'o with the force of a thousand blades.

Not that it phased him much.

Left hand reaching out, Susano'o grabbed Hakumen by his throat, and pushing his legs to the max, slammed him against the nearest wall that stood. "You know," his menacing voice echoes, "I actually felt some of those attacks."

"Lord Hakumen!" Tsubaki called, trying to charge forward, only to be stopped by Valkenhayn.

Susano'o glanced over to the woman, "I wonder, how will you react to seeing her die?" Hakumen tried to swing Ookami, but was blocked by Susano'o's free hand. "I wonder, does she know? In fact, does Ragna know?"

"You would go there?" Hakumen groaned out, "there is nothing to gain from such a revelation." At this point, he was stalling, hoping to find something, anything, he could use to gain the upper hand.

"For you, no," the Dark Susano'o agreed, "but for them, it would be priceless." Susano'o slammed his fist into Hakumen's stomach, "Go on, why don't you tell them who you really are!" a second punch, and if Hakumen had a mouth and internal organs, he may have been puking about now. "Tell them your real name, and how you failed to save the woman you loved the most, because of your obsession with your brother!" the third punch connected, and Hakumen felt something resonate inside his foe. Two things, actually. One was a power, Hihiirokane, and the other was a soul, or at least, a fragment of one.

On the side, Tsubaki looked concerned, "What... what is he going on about?" she asked.

"Go on!" Susano'o kept shouting. "Tell them how you failed to save Tsubaki Yayoi, Jin Kisaragi!"

For both Tsubaki and Ragna, the world seemed to come to a halt. "What the hell?" Ragna whispered. "That Masked Freak is Jin?"

Tsubaki wore a pained expression, and could only barely mutter "Jin-nii-sama" in her trembling.

"Ah, just what I hoped for," Susano'o muttered, before he felt something cleave into his body. Looking down, he saw Derflinger's rusted blade, embedded in his side. "You are that desperate? Did you really think that would kill me?"

"No," Hakumen wheezed, "but it's a start."

Takehaya Susano'o felt a tugging on a spiritual level, and released Hakumen as he jumped back, yet the damage had been done. Looking back at his foe, he noticed that the rusty blade now had a new look, with red lines running across the blade, and a blue geist floating along the edge, which formed into a small ball in Hakumen's hand.

"So, you take the scraps of yourself and Hihiirokane?" Susano'o commented. "Not a bad effort, but ultimately futile."

Hakumen gave a humph, "All I'll be needing is five minutes," he spoke, "before I can eradicate you entirely."

"Then I'll just kill you in three."

Before Susano'o could charge, a large beast landed in between the two. It had the body of a large lion, the face of a man, wings of a bat, and several rows of razor teeth. Upon its back sat a woman whom could only be described as a much older Louise. "Then, by that logic," she spoke in a cold voice, "I'll just stall you for ten."

Louise looked absolutely flabbergasted, "Mother?" she barely muttered.

"Wait, that's your mother?" Kagura spoke, "man, she looks and sounds the part of the badass."

The woman looked over her shoulder at Hakumen, "Will this plan of yours work?"

"No promises, but it's the best I could make in the minutes he was beating me," came the response. "What is your name?"

"Karin Desiree," the woman replied, "otherwise known as the 'Heavy Wind'."

Before Susano'o could so much as get a word in, a spear of wind struck his abdomen, throwing him for a loop. "What the shit?" he muttered in surprise. One single attack, and he felt it like a truck. Before he could regain composure, wind spears began to fall upon him like rain.

No one could speak about the scene, it was just too much to process. Takehaya Susano'o, whom had been wrecking house with hardly any effort, was getting kicked to the curb by a forty year old mother of three.

"You know," Ragna finally said after a four and a half minutes pause, "I was not ready for today."

Montmorency pushed herself onto the largest piece of rubble. "I don't think any of us were."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Susano'o shouted in pure rage, his aura dissipating the wind spears that currently existed, "I'll give you credit, woman, you are powerful. However," a sword of near formless green energy manifested in his hand, "your end has come!" With a mighty swing, the blades edge shot towards Karin, whom barely got a shield of wind up to dilute some of the attack. The worst of the damage was the armour and clothing just above her breasts being burned away.

"It's done," Hakumen spoke quickly, as three orbs of blue energy formed before him, one from his own Susano'o unit, and two from Derflinger.

One of the orbs from Derf travelled into the Susano'o unit, and the other two floated into the air and merged, causing a blinding light.

"So, that is the fools plan?" Takehaya Susano'o laughed, turning back to Karin, "and you wasted that time for..." he paused when he noticed something... particular on Karin's chest, and then burst out laughing once more. "Oh, now this is priceless! It explains why that little puppet looks so much like those trash bags!" He began clapping. "I must say, Epsilon, I never would have thought you'd be out here in the dimensional boonies."

"Epsilon?" Ragna asked in confusion shared with the others.

The question, for the time, would go unanswered, as the light of the merging orbs shone brightly once more, and it was apparent that a figure was forming within it.

The white Susano'o, having been thought dormant, tossed Ookami, sheath and all, upwards towards the figure, whom caught it in free fall. The moment the figure landed, and the light was truly gone, there was only a split second to identify the new form before he and the white Susano'o charged at Takehaya, raw energy enveloping Ookami's blade and Derflinger's enhanced blade.

It didn't take long for anyone, particularly Ragna, Tsubaki, and Kagura, to identify this man by his blonde hair.

"Time Killer." The words were spoken bluntly, by both the Derflinger that used the Susano'o unit, and the reborn Jin Kisaragi.

The blades connected, and Hihiirokane's power was enough to sever the tie between Takehaya Susano'o and his body, separating the two once more.

"What the absolute shit?!" Terumi spat as he staggered backwards.

 **[Track End]**

"This time, Terumi," Jin/Hakumen spoke, his old voice feeling foreign to himself, "your end has come."

Terumi was quick to launch himself using Oroboros, and got out of range of the Ookami before it connected. "That was some absolute bullshit," he cursed. "Well, I know when to retreat."

With that, he was gone, the Susano'o he had been using still remained, considering the nut-job had cut his loses. Sheathing his sword, Hakumen sighed as he felt strength leaving his body, and his balance was lost.

He would have become acquainted with the destroyed floor, had Derflinger, in his old body, not caught him. "You holding up alright, Partner?"

"As you can see," the blonde replied, "I've been better."

"Okay, someone better start explaining things," Ragna spoke up, "because I don't have a god damn clue what just happened here."

"Sentiment shared," Kagura and Louise agreed simultaneously.

"This is hardly the time and place for such things," Karin interjected, "We should head elsewhere, lest that imbecile shows up again."

Hakumen tried to force himself to stand, only for his legs to give out again, and Derflinger was unable to catch him. "Jin-nii-sama!" Tsubaki was quick to run to his side.

"Tsubaki," he muttered out, "sorry, if this is confusing."

"Save the apologies for later, idiot," Ragna knelt down beside the two, "as well as everything else you have to explain."

Hakumen gave a raspy chuckle, still not use to his fleshy windpipe, "No need to spell it our, Dark One."

Ragna sighed, "You know, I may actually prefer 'Dark One' more than you yelling 'Nii-san' all the time."

"Heh, trust me," Hakumen replied, "even I hate that part of myself at this point."

Off to the side, Louise stared into the vacant Susano'o unit, expecting it to spring to life at any moment and kill everyone.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time, she didn't know what to think of first.

"You don't have to worry," Rachel's voice, now level as it always was, took Louise's attention. "Without a host in it, the Susano'o is no more than an advanced suit of armour."

Louise hummed in intrigue, before deciding to ask the one question many people present would have thought not to, "So, have you finally stopped quaking in fear?"

Rachel shot a glare at the young noble, whilst running a hand along the Susano'o's smooth surface. "Please, I was hardly 'quaking in fear'," she said, "but I am not so petty as to deny that I did, in fact, feel afraid that we'd lose this fight."

"Nothing to be ashamed of there," Karin followed up, "this was a rather potent monster we were up against."

Louise agreed, before a question popped into mind, "By the way, mother," she hesitated slightly, "why are you here, exactly?"

Karin closed her eyes, "To be honest, I'm not too sure myself," she replied, "I merely woke up this morning, went for a flight, and found myself compelled to go in this direction."

"An unusual compulsion," Rachel commented, using her magic to teleport the empty Susano'o to her castle, "but then again, you too, are an unusual one, 'Epsilon'."

Louise looked more than a little confused, "What does she mean? Epsilon?"

Karin let out a sigh, "That's something I'll explain later," she told her daughter, "but for now, we should make for a more... intact location."

"I agree," Rachel stated, and with a click of her fingers, all fourteen people vanished from the destroyed town.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, on that bombshell, we're done with this chapter.**

 **Sorry if it seemed, I don't know, too much of everything happening, but this is Terumi we're talking about.**

 **And yes, I did just give Hakumen his old body back, and put Derflinger into the Susano'o unit. Or at least, one of them.**

 **Also, if you want to know about those things Ragna and Kagura were talking about in the bar, don't worry, I've got a side chapter coming up. Just a little something to go over the 'good ending' of Chronophantasma that the cast come from.**

 **Incidentally, I'm sure some of you may get the whole 'Epsilon' thing that's going on with Karin. I won't say here, but I will say:**

 **This'll be a blast.**

 **Additional Notes:**

 **This chapter has since been revised.**


	6. Rebel 6

Rebel 6: A Blue Innocence

* * *

Jean Colbert looked as his finished work with amazement.

With the parts and guidance of Kokonoe, Colbert had managed to create this contraption that did... something. He had a hard time wrapping his head around the details, but it was some kind of... transportation device, he believed?

The familiar buzzing in his ear told him that Kokonoe was trying to contact him. He still had a hard time understanding this technology, but it was a convenient thing.

"Miss Kokonoe, are you there?" Colbert addressed the buzzing.

"Gah, finally the signal got through," the professor cursed. "Quickly, tell me if anything unusual has happened recently."

Colbert's brow rose slightly. "I can't say anything has," he replied. "I did manage to finish your machine, so that's something, right?"

"I suppose so," Kokonoe groaned. "Okay, I need you to listen. A situation has arisen, and I need to get that teleporter to Kagura and his team ASAP, so I'm sending one of my subordinates to assist you."

"A situation?" Colbert repeated, "what happened? Or, is it something happening again?"

"A mixed bag, that question," Kokonoe replied, "it's something we've dealt with before on our end, but it's at least a hundred times worse than what happened with Azrael."

Colbert recalled what happened several weeks and a month ago. For one man, if he could even be called that, to do so much damage with his fists, it was unprecedented.

"Alright, were do you need to move your machine?"

There was the sound of tapping on the other end of the line. "According to sources, the small pink ones home."

"Vallière estate, got it," Colbert stated. "By the way, when can I expect your subordinate?"

"He'll be there in a few moments," came the reply, "just try not to be too surprised by his appearance."

"After everything that's been happening lately, I don't think anything will surprise me now."

Kokonoe chuckled lightly. "Famous last words." The comm-link clicked off, and only a few seconds later, something crashed into the ground like a cannon ball.

That didn't surprise the teacher any, but what did was the figure that rose.

Standing two-metres tall, with red skin, black hair, dark clothing, two giant gauntlets on its hands, and a pair of orange glasses, this man was the stuff one would see in nightmares.

"I take it you are Jean Colbert?" the giant of a man spoke rather politely, to which the teacher nodded affirmatively. "Good, then I made it in one piece. I am designation TR-0009, or rather, Iron Tager. A pleasure to meet you in person."

"Um, likewise," Colbert finally spoke. "Well, I suppose we'd best get to work, then?"

"Agreed," and with little trouble, Tager lifted the teleporter over his head, "lead the way."

* * *

"That's what I'm saying," Ragna the Bloodedge stated, casting a sideways glance to Tsubaki Yayoi, "it's as weird as I'm making it out to be."

"But, for Jin-nii-san to also be Hakumen of the Six Heroes?" Tsubaki spoke, "And for an alternate you to be the original Black Beast? It's just too ridiculous for words."

"Story of my life," Ragna muttered. "If you need confirmation, just ask the Rabbit."

Tsubaki mused the information, before a question popped into her head. "Come to think of it, why are we out here, again?"

"And you're suppose to be the smart one in your group of friends?" Ragna's comment garnered a menacing glare in response. "We're waiting out here on word of Kokonoe. She said that Tager and Colbert should be arriving with that teleporter they've been working on rather soon."

"Ah, that makes sense," Tsubaki admitted. Though she might never say it out loud, she had come to, at the very least, accept that she and Ragna were now permanently on the same side. "Come to think of it, there's a lot I've missed out on, by being here, isn't there?"

"Yeah, it's been what, a few months? Want me to catch you up?"

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked. "Not that I doubt your ability to properly recount the events, but wouldn't it be better if the others were present?"

"Nah, don't really want to deal with Rabbit's bullshit right now," Ragna answered bluntly. "Besides, Kagura's probably explaining it to them as we speak. No harm, no foul, right?"

"Well, I guess," Tsubaki considered the options. "Alright, go ahead."

"Beaut," he stated, leaning back against the brick wall. "Now, I suppose a good starting point would be..."

* * *

(Months ago)

A deafening scream was heard over the roaring darkness. The power of the Azure Grimoire, the Blazblue, spewed uncontrollably in all directions.

At its centre, Ragna the Bloodedge, on the verge of becoming the Black Beast.

"And so, this is how it will end for you all," the former Imperator, Hades Izamani, spoke, "there is no longer any hope, nor possibility."

From across the field, Jin Kisaragi spat in anger. "Damn it, looks like we're running out of options."

At his side, Noel Vermillion shivered. "Do we really have to fight Ragna?" She asked in fear as she took on the form of Murakumo Unit Mu-12, "I really don't want to do this."

Jin glared at his 'companion'. "Just shut up, trash." He was really not fond of Noel. "Now, back me up, we're going in."

Ragna grasped his unstable right hand, desperately trying to control the Azure. "Idea Engine... link." He barely managed to strain the words out, as a white light emanated from his left hand.

"Oh dear, are you still trying to struggle?" Izanami cooed. "It's adorable, really, that you still think you can win."

Despite his desperate struggles, Ragna began to slowly lose conciousness.

* * *

Sheer blackness surrounded the man in red. Ragna stood upon the threshold of waking and sleeping. Sanity and insanity.

That threshold looked a lot like himself.

Ragna chuckled lightly. "Yo, we meet again." He had little idea why he said that to such a dark version of himself, as if they were old friends, but he did.

The shadowy look alike did not respond, and instead drew a version of the Blood-Scythe, the blade flashing red.

"Heh, so we're getting right into it, are we?" Ragna drew his own blade. He was unable to feel the power of the Azure, but he didn't need it.

All he needed was his own determination.

 **[Track Set: Blood Pain II]**

Both Ragna's charged, and their weapons clashed with a resounding echo.

The true Ragna noted instantly that the Azure was draining him with each attack, restoring his opponent.

He was barely deterred.

The false Ragna swung wide, and the true one leapt over it deftly. With a shout of 'Gauntlet Hades', the true Ragna brought his foot down on the head of his opponent, following up with an upper kick.

Gripping his left hand, Ragna channelled his strength into the power within. "Idea Engine linked!" With the shout, power enveloped his being. It wasn't any Blazblue, or his go-to Blood Kain, but it was better than nothing.

The shadow Ragna raised his sword, and charged forward. "Carnage Scissors!" The first slash was barely deflected, and the second was accompanied by a was of darkness, sending the true Ragna flying.

"Damn it, I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel here." Ragna cursed, desperately scouring his mind for anything that he could use to fight.

Then a thought struck him.

Izanami had forced him to fuse with Nu-13, so therefore, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo would be in here somewhere.

Well, even if he could find Nu, it's not like she'd just let him borrow it.

That girl was absolutely insane, after all.

But Ragna had crossed that threshold long ago. He had no plan to give up now, or ever.

Countering a strike from his foe, Ragna tightened the grip on Blood-Scythe, and with a shout of 'Inferno Divider', he landed a three hit combo, sending the fake flying.

"Hey, Nu! I know you're in here! Answer me!" He called into the never-ending void, as his clone seemed to fade from existence.

 **[Track End]**

The scenery seemed to distort, as much as pitch blackness could, and became a familiar scene.

The Cauldron beneath Kagutsuchi.

Only, the Cauldron was closed, and enveloped in a red light.

 _The Gate -Not Possible- There is a first time for everything._

From above, a girl with silver hair tied in a braid and a red eye patch over her right eye descended. "Loading. Loading. Loading." She spoke mechanically, before opening her eye and spotting the beaten Ragna. "Ah, Ragna!" Her robotic tone did a complete 180, now sounding much more like a 'normal' girl.

One that, incidentally, looked a lot like Noel.

Ragna let out a sigh. "Yeah. Hey, Nu. It's been a minute." Nu-13 was one of those... odd people, to put it lightly.

Nu hopper around giddily. "Have you come to kill Nu again?"

Ragna rubbed his temple. "No, Nu. I'm here to talk about something."

The Murakumo unit tilted her head in response. "What does Ragna mean? Talk about what?"

Ragna sat down on the ground, legs crossed. "Just about things, really. Although I don't really have a lot of time, what with the end of the world and all."

"But that's good, right?" Nu questioned. "We've always wanted to destroy the world."

"Nu," Ragna began his response, "have you ever heard of Sturgeon's Law?"

"Scanning..." Nu began running through he data banks. "Sturgeon's Law. Classification: meta-trope. Idea: that 90% of any given thing is, as is quoted, crap."

"Well, at least that makes explanations easier," Ragna muttered. "So, by that logic, if 90% of everything is crap, what does that make the remaining 10%?"

Nu closed her eye. "Scanning... by logic, the remaining 10% would, in turn, be deemed as 'non-crap'."

"Well, then you know just what I'm fighting for," Ragna smirked lightly. "Why I did the things I did."

"But crap is in the eye of the beholder," Nu retorted, returning to her 'genki' self. "What Ragna believes is not crap may not be the same as what Nu believes."

"Well, maybe," Ragna admitted, "but how would you know if you don't try?" Standing back up, Ragna walked forward, until he was just under a metre away from Nu. "I know for a fact that there's a nice person under your 'destroy everything' shtick. Why not show that side more, like what happened atop Kagutsuchi?"

"What does Ragna mean?" Nu asked, growing irritated.

"Look, I can't exactly make this any simpler," Ragna himself was starting to get somewhat irritated, "I destroyed things back then, because I felt it's what I had to do. I hated the world, just like you do. But after a while, meeting people like Noel, Kagura, Celica, and so on, I found I'd rather save it." With a gentle hand, Ragna patted Nu on the head. "I'm sure you'd feel the same way, too. They're all nice people, with varying degrees of idiot, maybe."

Nu pouted. "Ragna's changed. Too much." She began pounding on his chest lightly, enough that it was rather playful from the Grim Reaper's perspective. "Back then, Ragna would have jumped at the chance to destroy the world."

Ragna sighed once more. "Tell you what," he grabbed both of Nu's hands, "fight alongside us, tell me how it is, and if you still feel like it, we'll find a world to destroy, okay?"

The pairs crimson eyes met. "Does Ragna promise?"

"Yeah, Ragna promises." He responded with a kind smile. "Does Nu promise?"

After a moments pause, Nu nodded happily. "There, was that so hard?" Ragna asked.

"God, you idiots are gonna make me sick," a disgustingly familiar voice echoed, alerting the two.

"What? But how are..." Ragna was cut off by a ripple in reality, and the form of a man in a yellow cloak stepping forward. Ragna took a defensive stance, standing between Nu and the man in yellow. "That Masked Freak should have killed you! How are you here, Terumi?!"

Terumi, in response, planted a finger in one of his ears. "Oh, shut up. Self-Observation ain't an easy task." Terumi levelled a glare with Ragna. "Still, what a mess your in. And trying to talk down that crazy puppet? Classic Rags."

"Oh, skip the crap and get to the point."

"What, it ain't obvious enough for you?" Terumi placed on hand on his hip, and in his other, began juggling a knife. "You want to not destroy everything, I want to do just that. Therefore, the best way to get my goal, is to keep you from regaining control."

"As much an ass-hole as ever," Ragna spat, feeling the power of the Idea Engine flowing through his body.

Terumi caught his knife, and his grip tightened. "Oh? So you want to tangle with papa Terumi?" His grin grew three sizes. "Then you need only ask!"

 **[Track Set: Nightmare Fiction]**

A pair of curved knives instantly met the edge of Blood-Scythe, and the battle began.

Hopping back, Ragna charged forward with a right punch. It wasn't his usual Hells Fang, but it would do. The attack missed by a small margin, and Terumi retaliated by bringing his left hand down, coated in green energy.

The attack connected, and the man of the serpents followed by tangling the Grim Reaper up in dark green chains. He shouted "Retaliating Fang!" as he pulled the chains hard, causing them to tear and burn into Ragna's flesh.

Ragna pushed back, before a throwing knife could pierce his hand. Terumi charged forward, until he was in range of attacking.

"Inferno Divider!" That also left him open to being attacked.

The first strike was directly in Terumi's sternum, and both were thrown into the air. "You little bastard!" The second attack was a straight punch to the face. "You're dead!" The final strike was a drop kick, throwing Terumi back to the ground.

Yuuki Terumi quickly recovered, ducking forward before Ragna could land a follow up attack. "I'll admit, you're doing pretty damn well," he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth, as a green aura wrapped around him. "Alright, no more bullshit!"

Terumi charged forward once more, and with a punch, knocked Ragna into the air, before a metal serpent head shot forth, biting into Ranga's arm, and throwing him back to the ground. Before Ragna could get his bearings, Terumi's boot stomped on the back of his head. "Step aside..." he stomped several more times, before following up with a double kick, "you idiot!"

Ragna slid across the ground, stopping just before Nu, whom wasn't too sure how she should be feeling right now. "You know, Nu," Ranga groaned as he propped himself up on Blood-Scythe, "I could really use a hand right about now."

 **[Track Halt]**

"Ragna, why do you try so hard?" Nu asked.

"Well, someone has to."

"Come on, Rags, are you really begging for help from that puppet?" Terumi taunted. "All that piece of trash wants is to 'become one' with you, and destroy everything!"

Ragna began to ponder, before turning to Nu. "So, if I want your help, we'd have to 'become one' then?" It was a simple enough question, though one that, honestly, was rather pointless. They were technically fused as the Black Beast, so how much more could two people fuse. Either not realising or caring about such issues, Nu nodded. "Well, I guess and can think of another compromise for that."

Terumi's eyes widened, as he instantly knew what Ragna was about to say. "Don't you freaking dare," he muttered, instinctively taking a step back.

"Nu," Ragna began, standing up straight, "we've had our ups and downs in this odd love-hate relationship, but I can see ways around that."

From the sideline, Terumi began making gagging noises. "There's more than one way to become 'one', you know," Ragna continued, "so what do you say? After all this is said and done, let's get married."

For the three people present, there was a multitude of different reaction. Nu's stoic demeanour had completely broken, and she was fidgeting like a school girl whom found out her crush returned her feelings. Not an inaccurate description, mind you. Ragna was blushing intensely, surprised that he had spoken those words himself. As for Terumi, he was throwing up what constituted as his last supper over the side of the Cauldron.

After a moments pause, with the only sounds being Terumi's barfing, Ragna could take no more. "Damn it, Terumi, we're having a moment. Could you shut up for five damn minutes?"

"Fuck you, Ragna!" Terumi shot back an enraged glare. "I did say this mushy crap makes me sick!" He lent forward, letting out several deep breaths. "Christ, out of all the things I expected from today, this was not one of them, by far."

Ragna let out a sigh, and the moment he turned around, a blue and silver blade shot past his head, and impaled Terumi directly where he would have had a heart. Both males looked at the blade, then at Nu, whom had donned her armoured form, and then back to the blade. "Oh, come on!" Terumi shouted, before being impaled by the seven other petals.

Ragna cast a glance in Nu's direction, she was still looking rather bashful. "Nu will hold Ragna to his word," she said plainly.

There was something about Nu that was just too adorable for words, and Ragna could only manage a smile, before he began walking towards Terumi. "So, ready to give up?"

Terumi coughed up some blood, as he removed one of the blades from his gut. "I have just been impaled... with EXTREME prejudice, while trying to Observe myself, after having thrown up my last meal." The blade was thrown to the ground. "I think... I might just call it quits here."

Ragna rose one brow. "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that," Terumi lent against the nearest wall. "Besides, if I heard any more of that cheesy Care-Bears bullshit, I might vomit myself to death." Another cough, and Terumi could have sworn he felt a lung come loose. "Also, little bit of fun info, since you won. Hades Izanami is the Drive manifestation of the Amaterasu, and the embodiment of the hatred your precious little sister had." From the feet up, Terumi was engulfed in a green flame. "Take from that what you will."

"How... unusually helpful of you."

"Oh, bite me," Terumi spat. "Just because I hate your stinking guts, doesn't mean I can't show some shred of decency." His arm, which had been holding pressure on one of his wounds, fell limp to the ground. "Congratulations, Ragna the Bloodedge. You finally beat me."

The flames fully engulfed him, and Yuuki Terumi was reduced to ash.

A feeling of mixed closure and confusion welled inside of Ragna, but he chose to put it aside for now.

Now, there was a more pressing matter at hand.

* * *

The core of Gigant: Take-Mikatsuchi was becoming something incomprehensible.

Before, it was as big as a small house, and it only continued to grow as time went on.

Jin and Noel had been backed into a corner by Izanami, whilst the imperfect Black Beast continued to rage behind her.

"Finally, it is upon us," Izanami raised her hands towards the large ball of Seithr. "Soon, my world of death shall become a reality."

The sound of screaming stopped, and before the former Imperator could address the change, a large black claw shot forth from the Black Beast, grabbing hold of the sphere in the air. From within the clouds of darkness, Ragna the Bloodedge grinned. "What's wrong, Izanami? Surprised?"

Despite her best efforts, Izanami could not help but look bewildered. "How? You should be under my control, Ragna the Bloodedge."

The Seithr that had gathered around Ragna began to subside, and the Embryo began to shrink in size. "Before, I had strings, but now I'm free," he spoke as the large claw tightened its grip on the Embryo, causing cracks to form all over it. "Now there are no strings on me."

His grip tightened to the max, and the Embryo shattered like glass. The three present looked on in awe as the shards of condensed Seithr fell to the ground, reflecting light to make it look like snow. "He... he did it," Noel muttered, "Ragna did it!"

Jin, whilst nursing his injuries, managed a slight smile, and didn't say a word.

Izanami levelled a rather menacing glare at Ragna. "I shall admit, this was not in my predictions," she stated, "but do you still think you can kill me, Nii-sama?"

Ragna twitched slightly when she put on that voice, but smirked regardless. "It's not a matter of 'killing' you," he said. "It's not what I'm here for, anyway. It never was. I'm not going to kill you. We're going to save you, Saya."

The heavy robes that Izanami wore fell apart, and beneath it, she wore a less restricting variation. Behind her, three yellow triangles formed, held together by a circle of light, called the Yasakani no Magatama. "Then by all means, try it."

Izanami took to the air, landing on a glyph formed in front of the Amaterasu, and Ragna quickly followed. In his left hand, which remained human, he held the Blood-Scythe, and in his right, the claw of the Black Beast, was the Lux Sanctus: Murakumo.

 **[Track Set: Black Onslaught II]**

Izanami sent the three Magatama forth, the first of which Ragna dodged, the second deflected by the Murakumo, and the third by Blood-Scythe. The moment Ragna was in front of Izanami, he brought both weapons down on the lithe girl. Both were, however, effortlessly block by Izanami's bare hands.

Throwing Ragna back, Izanami formed a ball of black fire above herself, and launched it forward. Said sphere, however, was cleaved in two effortlessly, and Ragna drew his right claw back, with a shout of "Carnage Scissors". The Murakumo hit, and was followed up by a strike with Blood-Scythe, causing darkness to erupt from the ground, and assault Izanami.

She, however, was only mildly phased by it, and she responded by kicking Ragna into the air, and chasing after him with teleportation, and after two hits, dragged him along the ground. With a mighty kick, she sent Ragna a fair ways, though he managed to recover.

"Come now, Ragna the Bloodedge, is that really all you have?" Izanami taunted, taking a few steps closer to the Grim Reaper.

The moment she was within arms reach, Ragna saw his chance, and with his left hand, now devoid of weapon, grabbed Izanami by the head. "Please, I've always got something up my sleeve."

"Oh? Do you mean to absorb me?"

 **[Track End]**

"Get real," he said, "I've something else in mind for you." The back of his left hand began to glow with power. "IDEA Engine, reverse link!" The light intensified, and a searing pain assaulted Izanami's mind. "You're the 'embodiment of death', right? Then here's a new concept for you to stew over, it's called 'life'!" Ragna pulled his hand away, and Izanami fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain.

Ragna glanced at his hand, noticing it twitching quite a bit. "Well, that's to be expected," he muttered dejectedly, before calling Nu out of his being. The moment she materialised in the world, Ragna's being returned to normal. "Nu, would you mind watching over her for a moment? There's some things I need to wrap up."

"Nu understands!" she replied quite energetically, and Ragna couldn't help but think of how much cuter she is this way.

Looking up at the Amaterasu Unit as it towered over them, Ragna began to walk towards it. If his hunch was correct, then there was someone waiting within.

The inside of the Amaterasu Unit was, for all intensive purposes, unpleasant. It was dark, gloomy, and the only thing of note was the familiar girl tied to what looked like Kushinada's Lynch-pin.

"So, this is where you've been, huh?" Ragna said, cutting the ties with his blade, and catching the girl as she fell. Slowly, her eyes began to open, and they met with Ragna. "Yo, been a while, hasn't it?"

"Nii-sama," the girl spoke weakly, managing a smile, "you finally came."

"Yeah," he muttered softly, "I'm here, Saya."

With slow steps, and after draping his jacket over her, Ragna exited the Amaterasu Unit, with Saya in hand. Izanami came into view, still writhing in pain, and Nu happily skipped over to Ragna. "Saya," Ragna spoke quietly to the girl in his arms, "I take it you know what to do?"

"Right, Nii-sama," she responded, as Ragna placed her on her feet, and with a stagger, she walked over to Izanami.

Saya knelt down before Izanami, and locked eyes with her. "It's been a painful time, hasn't it?" she asked the embodiment of death. Slowly, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you don't have to bare it alone," Saya pulled Izanami into a hug. "It's alright now, there's nothing to be afraid of."

A light began to engulf the two, as Ragna and Nu watched from the side. "Hey, Ragna," Nu spoke, "who is that girl you found?"

"Oh, her? That's Saya, my sister," he answered calmly. "Be kind to her, okay?" As he said that, he wobbled slightly, and coughed up some blood. "Crap, there go my organs."

And the world turned black in an instant.

* * *

From the distance, a figure in white watched the events that transpired.

They went beyond his expectations.

Upon seeing Ragna start transforming into the Black Beast, the swordsman thought he would have had to intervene. But then, it all turned around.

Letting out a humph of amusement, he looked down at his hand, noticing it become transparent.

"So, my time is finally up." Muttering his last words, the white swordsman began to fade in his entirety.

"Farewell, Ragna the Bloodedge."

And like the cherry blossoms, Hakumen of the Six Heroes vanished without a trace.

* * *

A familiar beeping sound echoed through his mind. Slowly, Ragna forced his eyes open, feeling like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Okay, can someone shut off that damn beeping?" Ragna muttered. "We get it, I have a pulse."

"Well, you're as bright as ever," a familiar voice spoke from the bed side. Turning over, Ragna was as face to face as he could be with a certain scientist. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Ragna."

"As always, Kokonoe, your sass is endearing," Ragna replied to the Nekomata. "So, how long was I out?"

"About three weeks."

"And the worlds still standing." Ragna couldn't help but feel impressed with himself. "So, anything new happen?"

Kokonoe pulled a list out of her lab coat, and began reading off it. "Well, for starters, the populace and the NOL have accepted their new Imperator, Homura. Jin Kisaragi and Kagura Mutsuki have been acknowledged as two of the heroes that aided in taking down Izanami, Tsubaki Yayoi up and vanished at some point during the conflict, Sector Seven and the NOL have now officially formed an alliance, and you, Ragna the Bloodedge, have a meeting with the new Imperator before too long."

Ragna let out a whistle. "Damn, that's a lot," he muttered, "but how can a person just vanish like... however she did?"

"Beats me," came the response, "I had Tager monitoring the battle she, Makoto, and Bang were in with Relius, and all of a sudden, she just poofed out of existence."

"Christ, Jin must be having an aneurysm," Ragna commented. "By the way, what was that you said about a meeting with the Imperator?"

"Yeah, he's outside the room right now," Kokonoe mentioned offhandedly, "so this may very well be your last conversation."

Ragna shot the scientist a hard glare. "Well, at least it's not Jin." Feeling reclined to his fate, Ragna waved Kokonoe off. "You might as well send him in, then. No point prolonging it."

"Was entirely my plan," she replied, "got work to do and all that." Walking towards the door, Kokonoe paused just before she opened it. "Oh, and before I forget," she tilted her head his way, "congrats, you insane S.O.B."

Ragna's brow shot up, as he asked "For what?" But the question was unanswered,as the door slid open, and when Kokonoe exited, in stepped a short boy with long brown hair, yellow eyes, and dressed in orange, followed shortly by the familiar stature of Kagura Mutsuki.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ragna the Bloodedge," the short boy spoke politely, "I thank you for all that you have done for us in recent times."

"No need to sugar coat this, Imperator," Ragna spoke bluntly, "you're here to read out my sentence, and no doubt tell me when I'll be executed, right?"

"Whoa there, Ragna," Kagura interrupted, "let's not jump to conclusions. You're the hero of this story arc, you'll be getting the proper recognition."

"Yeah, tell that to the people I've killed trying to get to Terumi."

"It is true," Homura agreed. "You have caused severe damage to the NOL. The price just to repair all the technology you've destroyed is innumerable, not to mention obsolete. But," Ragna noticed a sort of kindness in Homura's eyes, one he had not seen for many years, "I believe I have found a good balance between your reward and your punishment."

"Well, you'd best get on with it. I've had the Azure Grimoire on heal for as long as I've been awake, so I'm about ready to fight my way out if I so wish."

"Well, then you won't have to worry," Kagura stated, "because effective immediately, you are a member of both the NOL and Sector Seven."

Ragna's eyes widened upon hearing his sentence. "What the actual shit? You do realise I'm on both their hit lists, right?"

"Oh, we're aware," Kagura answered, "which is why, in both organisations, you'll be working under myself and Kokonoe."

Ragna let out a sigh of both exasperation and relief. "Well, at least it's people I have more tolerance for."

"I am glad you think that way, Mr Ragna," Homura stated, before turning to Kagura. "I've some more preparations to make back there, so I'll leave getting Ragna ready to you, Colonel Mutsuki."

"Of course, Imperator," Kagura replied with a salute, as the young lord left, leaving the two older men to their devices.

"'Get ready'? Preparations? What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Hey now, don't tell me you've forgotten?" Kagura asked in disbelief.

Ragna gave the Black Knight a glare, and said "Forgive me, I've been in a coma for a while."

"Fair point," Kagura concluded. "Well, here's a refresher: You're getting married by the end of the day."

Ragna froze for several seconds, before realisation finally struck him. "Shit, that was meant to happen."

* * *

"You know, I did agree to this whole thing," Ragna muttered uncomfortably, "but do you really need three people to try and get me in a suit?"

"Because," Kagura spoke from the door way, "trying to get you in something other than your usual kit is like trying to shoot a coin in Ibukido from the base of Kagutsuchi."

"That's a colourful metaphor," the Reaper muttered, "but was it necessary to have this done by Tager, Hibiki, and Makoto of all people?"

"Hey, you should count yourself lucky," Kagura winked, "although, I would personally prefer being undressed by someone like..."

His words were cut off by a lightning fast punch to the chest, throwing him into the furthest wall. "Don't even finish that thought," the squirrel Beast-kin stated, before getting back to fixing up Ragna's suit top.

"Seriously though, why you?" Ragna asked the girl directly. "I would have thought this would have been more up Noel's alley."

"Well, she's one of the bridesmaids," Makoto answered, "and if it wasn't me, then it would be Jin."

"And we all know how that would turn out," Tager stated. Personally, the Red Devil wondered why he was here to help. There wasn't much a two metre tall robot could do to dress a groom.

Honestly, the question that preyed on Ragna's mind at the moment was: where did anyone find suits tailored to fit Makoto and Tager?

"A wedding day massacre," Hibiki Kohaku mussed the idea, "it sounds almost poetic."

"Yeah, poem for the ages," Ragna let out a groan, "certainly wouldn't want that in the history books." A thought occurred rather suddenly. "By the way, who's the best man for this thing?"

"Oh, you know him," Makoto answered, "he's currently digging himself out of a wall."

Ragna finally let out a sigh he had been holding in for a long while. "This is probably going to suck big time."

* * *

Five minutes into standing at the alter, and Ragna continued to adjust his tie nervously.

 _'Damn it, what am I fretting about?'_ Ragna thought quietly, _'I've faced down Terumi on multiple occasions, stalled the Black Beast for a year, hell, I even managed to control it. So why am I so damn nervous?'_

"You're nervous because this is a big step in your life," Kagura spoke. "Anyone would feel like that."

"What, so even you'd be like this?" Ragna shot back with a glare.

Kagura let out a chuckle. "Well, I don't exactly plan to be on the alter any time soon." A series of footsteps from the side caught the Majors attention. "Well, look who's decided to attend."

Turning in the direction of the foot steps, Ragna's eyes widened in surprise to see Jin Kisaragi, dressed in formal military attire. "Jin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'd rather not be here," Jin replied, "but Saya wouldn't stop pestering me. Then Noel and Makoto joined in. And as if things couldn't get bad enough, even Kokonoe did the same just for shits and giggles."

"Well, so long as blood doesn't start flying," Ragna muttered dejectedly. Looking around, the Reaper noted two individuals that were missing from the picture. "Say, were are Rabbit and the old butler?"

"Not long after the fighting ended, Rachel went back to her manor, and just went to sleep, according to Valkenhayn," Kagura explained. "Honestly, there's no telling how they would have reacted to knowing this was going on."

"Small blessings, I'd say," Jin groaned.

Ragna was about to respond, before the sound of the large doors creaking open cut him off. "Ah, looks like it's time," Homura stated, standing behind the podium. Ragna decided the polite thing to do was not ask him how many steps he had to use just to stand at eye level.

But none of that mattered, as when the doors finally opened, Ragna felt his breath hitch in surprise.

 **[Track Set: Stardust Memory – Eien no Hibi]**

Right down that aisle, dressed in what was easily the most stunning dress he had ever seen, being lead by Hibiki Kohaku (and honestly, who else would anyone have trusted with it?), was the bride to be; Nu-13.

Her hair, once tied in a single long braid, now flowed freely in the air that made to escape the chapel. Replacing her usual eye-patch, which looked like the red shells Ragna wore on the back of his hands, was a patch modelled after a white rose. In her uncovered red eye, Ragna saw not the usual craze he had come to know, but a gentleness he had only really known from people like Celica, a kind longing to be with him, despite all the hell that was the world.

In Ragna's opinion, he was beginning to wonder if he had died and gone to heaven.

Sure, he had set this whole thing up out of necessity, but now, his racing heart told him that there was more to this than needing her help to fight Izanami.

At this moment, in all the Continuum Shifts that exist, he really doubted he'd ever felt this much happiness.

 **[Track End]**

* * *

 _Three months later._

Ragna was, for all intensive purposes, enjoying his new life.

Sure, he missed the old days of running around, blowing Cauldrons up, and being a general menace to society, but this wasn't too bad.

In fact, he was legally tasked with the deconstruction of the worlds Cauldrons, so that's a win-win in his books.

The only real downside he had, really, was the fact that his shifts with Sector Seven were basically him being Kokonoe's secretary.

Okay, it wasn't really a downside, all he had to do was get her coffee when she asked, which wasn't all that often. That meant, in the end, he had more time to spend with other people. Time to spend with Nu, his wife.

"Damn, it's still hard to get used to that," Ragna muttered, scratching the back of his head. Before him was the door that lead to Kokonoe's office. Wondering why she had suddenly called him here, he slid his key-card across the panel to the side, and entered. "Yo, doc. You called for me?"

From the desk, Kokonoe was typing away at the keyboard. "Took your time, Ragna," she spoke. "Get over here, there's something you'd want to see."

Stepping over to the computer screen, Ragna saw... a whole lot of dark grey, with a patch of pitch black. "Okay, what the hell am I looking at?"

"The Boundary," Kokonoe answered bluntly. "Specifically, where Hakumen was."

"'Was'? That's an awfully specific choice of words."

"Because it is what it is: Hakumen has been removed from the Boundary."

Ragna couldn't help but feel surprised. "How the hell is that possible? Not even Terumi was capable of something like that."

"That's exactly what concerns me," with a few strokes on the keyboard, a grid based map appeared on screen, with a red dot on it. "I've managed to pinpoint a general location of where he's gone, but that's anywhere between 70000 to 7000000 square kilometres in another dimension."

Ragna gave the professor a flat look. "If I were any other guy, I'd say you were crazy for saying that."

"Well, be that as it may, I still need someone to send over there," Kokonoe responded. "Tager's undergoing maintenance, Lambda's still being calibrated, Nu, while having changed a lot, is still as Nu as ever."

"Yeah, considering what she did to that 'replacement world' I promised I'd allow her to destroy..."

"What did you do for that, anyway?"

"I got her a globe."

Makes sense, very simple, very much like what Ragna the Bloodedge would do. "As I was saying," Kokonoe continued, "Kagura is currently doing what he does best, and Hibiki's easily one of the few people I can tolerate working beside, so I need to send you."

"Guess I don't have much say in the matter," Ragna mumbled. "So, when do I start?"

"Right now." With a press of a single button, light began to surround Ragna, surprising him greatly.

"Oh, you mother fu..." His cursing was cut of when he vanished from this plain of existence.

"Well, let's see how this goes."

* * *

"...cker!" Ragna's curse ended when he materialised in a grassy field. "Great, now where the hell am I?" Looking around, Ragna was quite astonished by what he saw.

Green grass below, blue skies above, and if the pulse from the Azure Grimoire was anything to go by, not a drop of Seithr to be felt.

Breathing in the air, Ragna smiled. "You know, maybe this won't be so bad."

"Halt!" the shouting of a man took him from his tranquillity. Turning around, Ragna saw two soldiers, dressed in medieval armour. "You are trespassing on Reconquesta territory. Throw down your weapon, and prepare to be executed."

Ragna's brow shot up. "Dont' you mean 'or'?"

"I know what I said!"

With a chuckle, Ragna's hand fell on Blood-Scythe, and he shot the two a sinister grin. "Well, guess it'll be just like old times."

* * *

"...and then I proceeded to kill an army of magical Nazi's. True story." With his overly long story finished, Ragna let out a long breath. "Phew, that was a lot, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it... it really was," Tsubaki muttered in bewilderment. "If it were anyone else, I'd have called shenanigans."

"You know you can just say 'bullshit' like the rest of us, right?" Ragna commented.

Tsubaki gave a rather angry look Ragna's way. "Unlike you, Ragna the Bloodedge," she spoke with clear venom, "I have a thing called 'manners'. You should try them sometimes."

"Ah, I remember manners. I like to wave at them as they pass by in life," Ragna joked heartedly. A slight glint in the distance, followed by a large silhouette, caught the Reapers attention. "Well, looks like those two finally made it."

Off in the distance, the recognisable figures of Iron Tager and Jean Colbert waved at the two, whom waved back. A minute passed, and the two pairs had finally rendezvoused. "Good to see you're still in one piece, Ragna," Tager spoke first, placing the large teleportation device down. "Heard you got into a bit of a scuffle with Azrael."

"'Scuffle' is putting it kindly," Ragna responded. "What happened back then was a God damned walk through hell."

"The reports on it were not pretty, either," Colbert added. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, until Kokonoe gets everything running on her end," Ragna spoke, "we just wait. Perhaps go inside? I do still have some things to ask that woman."

"That woman?" Colber asked.

"He means the lady of this estate, Karen de la Vallière," Tsubaki clarified, "he just doesn't like using names too often."

"Oh, get over it already," Ragna stated, unamused, "I've had enough shit in my life to warrant a damn trilogy, so lay off the name business, 'Triclops'."

Within the span of a single heartbeat, the blade of the Izayoi had found itself pressed against Ragna's throat. "Call me that again," Tsubaki spoke, her voice level, "and I'll finally get to remove your head."

Ragna, completely unfazed by the situation, calmly placed a finger on the flat of the blade, and pushed it aside. "Okay, okay, you've made your damn point."

Colbert watched the scene in bewilderment, while Tager let out a long sigh. "Well, glad to see some things haven't changed."

* * *

Round tables, by all accounts, were a rather cliché place for a large group of individuals to gather, yet they still had their uses for such, which was precisely why the team had gathered around the largest table that the Vallière manor had to offer.

Considering the size of the group, roughly 23 strong, the table was certainly a necessity.

"I take it we're all gathered?" Karin spoke first, being at the 'head' of the table. Almost instantly, a unanimous 'yes' sounded. "Very well. Then it's time we all got on the same page, so to speak. We'll try and keep it as straight forward as possible, so if you want to know anything, then the floor is yours."

"In that case, I'll start this show," Ragna followed up, rising from his seat next to Hakumen and Rachel (not his choice of seats, personally, but the others were already taken by the time he and Tsubaki got there). "Main questions are: Are you a Murakumo Unit, and what the hell was Terumi talking about with that whole 'Epsilon' thing?"

"Must you be so crass, Ragna the Bloodedge?" Rachel jabbed the former criminal in the leg. "Learn some manners first, before you ask your questions."

"It is fine, madam Rachel," Karin raised a hand, easing Rachel's mind somewhat (as much as it could when Ragna was involved, anyway). "As Yuuki Terumi said, I am the 5th Prime Field Device, Murakumo Unit Epsilon."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why that's important."

"If you must know, you impolite oaf," Rachel continued, jabbing at Ragna once more, "it is because Epsilon-5 is the only recorded Murakumo Unit to ever sire offspring."

"'Only'?" was the key word that Ragna picked up on, rubbing his sore calve. "Well, that much if obvious, but how would you know that if she's been here for..." his voice trailed off, as he tried to make an estimate to Karin's age.

"Nearing 50 years old, roughly 40 of them in this dimension," said Murakumo Unit answered.

"Thank you," Ragna replied quickly, before turning back to Rachel. "If she's been here at least 40 years, then how the hell do you know she was able to give birth to someone as young as Louise?"

"I have two older sisters, actually," Louise chimed in from beside Hakumen, "oldest is 27."

"Though Ragna's point still stands," Kagura followed up. "Sure, she may have three daughters, but how do we know that if we haven't been here before?"

"And it's quite evident none of us have been," Hakumen added, "considering the Lich's surprise to the information."

Colbert slowly raised his hand. "Then, wouldn't the answer be simple?" he stated. "If miss Rachel has knowledge that lady Karin had given birth to someone, yet not of Louise or her sisters, wouldn't that mean she had other children?"

"Finally, someone who actually uses their head," Rachel commented with a smile. "That is precisely the point, Professor. However, we have not been able to pinpoint exactly where these children are, or who."

"It is indeed a predicament," Karin said. "Back when I was naught but an experiment in that lab, I had three children, yet I have never seen them in my life."

"Well, ain't that some shit," Ragna muttered, much to the dejected glares of the more higher strung individual present (which happened to be most). "Still, kinda have to wonder who those three are..." Ragna paused, as a small idea clicked in his head. _'Wait, three? Not to mention that Noel and Nu have similar marks on their chests to whats-her-face here, and I definitely recall Saya having a similar one as a child, same with Jin and me too. Could that mean...'_ "Louise, I have a weird question to ask you."

"Well that's a first," Louise muttered. "Alright, shoot."

 _'Surprisingly similar mannerisms,'_ Ragna thought quietly. "You wouldn't happen to have a small birthmark, almost an insignia, just below your collarbone, would you?"

Louise's brow rose slightly. "You mean, like what Mother has?"

"Yeah, just smaller."

Louise pondered the question for a moment. It was certainly strange, but Ragna, to the surprise of most, has rarely been one to ask pointless questions. Turning around, so as to cover herself, Louise quickly undid the top few buttons of her shirt.

And there it was, clear as day, right where Ragna had asked about: a small, black insignia, not unlike what she had seen on her mother during the battle with Terumi.

Redoing the buttons, Louise turned back to face the table. "Okay, so I can confirm that there is a mark there."

Ragna's expression seemed to shift somewhat. It wouldn't be called 'uncomfortable', but it was far from 'relieved'. "What has even brought this up, Dark One?" Hakumen asked. "So the Summoner has a crest similar to that of the Murakumo's, what of it?"

"That's just the thing, Haku-Jin," Ragna responded, irritating the man in question with the new nickname, "it's similar. Similar to what Noel, Nu and Lambda have, yet at the same time," he undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing the selfsame spot on his chest, "identical to what we have."

Hakumen's eyes widened when they fell upon the insignia, which was followed by a collective gasp from all others present. In haste, he fumbled around with his own shirt, and taking a glance at his own chest, he saw the same thing. "What on earth?" the Hero muttered. "What does that even mean?"

"And you're meant to be the smart one out of the two of us?" Ragna stated plainly.

"Ragna has a point there, Jin-Jin," Kagura followed up. "Heck, I figured it out the moment he asked about the birth mark."

Said comments only served to anger Hakumen further, as if that childish nickname didn't enough. "Enough with the japes, Kagura Mutsuki," he said in anger. "How about you explain what your answer is, so we can get on with this."

"I... I think it means..." Louise slowly spoke, as it dawned on her what the answer was, "that you, Ragna, and your sister, are the missing children of Epsilon."

Ragna smirked slightly, despite the revelation. "See, she's new to all this, and she gets it."

Despite the indignant glare that Hakumen was giving the Dark One, nearly all eyes were on Karin, whose expression was near impossible to discern. Slowly, she made her way towards the nearest door. "Please, excuse me for one moment," she muttered as she left the room.

A rather gloomy air hung over the meeting room, only to be broken by Kagura clearing his throat. "Well, not to derail an emotional event," he said hesitantly, "but I feel that there's some more topics to discuss."

"Rather tactless, but true none the less," Rachel agreed.

"I'm sorry, but what could be more important than this?" Guiche finally spoke up. "We just had a metaphorical fireball dropped on us, and we're just going to look passed it like a pigeon on the side-walk?"

"I'm not trying to undermine it, kid," Kagura followed up, "I'm just saying that there's another topic on my mind that we might want to discuss. Namely, what we're going to do with the second Susano'o unit we got."

With his point made, all eyes fell upon Hakumen and Derflinger. "I adamantly refuse to get into that thing," Hakumen said plainly. "As much as I am the only one really capable of using it, I refuse to inhabit any body recently used by that Snake."

"Awfully picky of you," Ragna muttered, "even though the Susano'o you were using was still originally his."

"Do not get pedantic with me, Dark One," Hakumen shot a glare at the Grim Reaper.

"Christ, but you two are annoying," Derflinger's voice echoed. "If it matters that much, I'll just move into the other one and give this bod back to you."

"Wait, it's that simple?" Louise asked.

"Yeah. Besides," Derf raised his left hand, "this one's got your Familiar runes on it, and I'm sure the old man wants those back too." Pivoting, Derf walked from the table. "Give about five minutes, and I'll be back with your old body, 'kay partner?"

Hakumen let out a sigh. "I suppose that will do. As much as I've been enjoying my old form, I find it rather uncomfortable at times." He clenched a fist to exaggerate. "This whole 'sleeping' thing is a hindrance I have not missed."

As Derflinger left, five minutes of silence passed, in which Karin had rejoined the group. Louise had been the only one to notice the redness around her mothers eyes, yet chose to keep that knowledge to herself.

When Derflinger finally returned, one Susano'o slung over the shoulder of another, there was something... odd about his posture.

"I take it back," he muttered dejectedly, "I want your body back. This one is absolutely disgusting to be in."

"Now you see why I refused," Hakumen replied, as his previous body was unceremoniously dropped at his feet. Placing a hand upon the Susano'o's abdomen, a bright light engulfed the room, and as it faded, the branded Susano'o stood once more. "It may have only been temporary," Hakumen's voice echoed once more, "but it was rather nostalgic."

"Damn it, how two-faced can you get?" Ragna muttered. "First you're wanting back in the thing as if you didn't miss having skin, now you miss your old bod?"

Once more, Hakumen glared Ragna's way. "If you really wish to die by my hands, then I will be happy to comply, Dark One."

"Getting back on track," Louise interrupted the black-white duos bantering, "there's still the problem of what's to come."

"Vallière is right," Kirche agreed. "Considering we have two megalomaniacs running around, we need some form of battle plan."

"Which is precisely why I'm here," Tager finally spoke. "We'll be needing far more than those of us here, so Professor Kokonoe elected to making Sector Seven the main base of operations, hence why Jean Colbert and I brought the teleportation device he's been working on here."

"Sector... Seven?" Guiche questioned.

"It's the organisation Tager and I work for," Ragna answered, "and honestly, our best chance at taking down those bastards."

* * *

The meeting proceeded at a pace akin to a snail, and everyone was glad to have it finished. Not many topics were broached after the major three, and at the end, everyone had decided to bring all further meetings elsewhere, particularly, the base of Sector Seven.

"Is everyone ready?" Tager asked, as the teleporter behind him flared to life. "Once we step through, there's no telling how long it will take until we return. On top of that, we have little idea how much time displacement there is between the two worlds. If you have anything you want to do beforehand..."

"Save the speeches, Tager," Ragna cut him off, jabbing him in the side with enough force for the cyborg to feel (at least 55 neutons of force). "So long as we win, they can come back at any time they damn well please."

Barely waiting for any response, Ragna stepped through the teleporter, and vanished from plain sight.

Those native to Halkeginia, fittingly enough, were quite surprised when the Grim Reaper vanished. "Did... did he make it through?" Louise asked.

"Well, yes and no," Tager answered. "The teleporter is still calibrating, so while he is in our world, there's no telling where he'll have landed."

(X amount of kilometres from Kagatsuchi)

"Son of a bitch!" Ragna cursed, screaming towards the night sky.

(Back with the rest of the cast)

"Will he be alright?" Montmorancy asked.

"Eh, it's Ragna," Kagura replied, "he'll be fine, even if he wound up in a volcano."

Kirche gave a rather incredulous look. "What has he gone through, exactly?"

"Well, let's see," Valkenhayn pulled a note book from his shirt pocket, and began flicking though it at an alarming speed. "He lost his right arm as a child, had the Azure Grimoire grafted onto the stump, suffered many wounds that would kill any man that did not have the tenacity of a wild dog, lost his left arm to save Noel Vermillion in a gambit where the odds of success were astronomically low, suffered wounds that transcended time and space, almost lost control of the Azure on at least five separate occasions, and almost turned into the Black Beast by will of Izanami, yet managed to throw it off." Valkenhayn closed the book. "And this isn't even counting the multiple instances of dining and dashing."

A deafening silence fell on the group, broken only by the sound of the teleporter letting off a 'ding'. "Well, transport's ready," Kagura spoke, "time to go."

With half of the group in a stupor, and the other half feeling rather exasperated, slowly began filing through the teleporter in a single file line. Louise, being the last to go through, stood still for a few seconds, still processing the backstory of Ragna the Bloodedge, before uttering a line that would have come straight from the Reaper's mouth:

"What the fu...!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sigh, alright, that one only took forever and a half, now how long was it since...**

 **Oh. It's been... well over a year since the last update.**

 **What the hell is up with me, to be posting so damn irregularly?**

 **Hah, what's done is done, I guess.**

 **To those of you that have been waiting, sorry, and thank-you for your patience. I won't try do justify my _incredibly_ laid back update schedule, even with uni going on right now.**

 **Just... I'll be doing what I can, and uploading when I believe it's ready.**


End file.
